The Power of Music
by Violet Sayomi
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke and Jellal are part of a famous boy band, The Magic Division. Lucy is part of a semi-famous girl group on YouTube. There is a secret hiding between the two groups and only Lucy, Juvia and Jellal know about it. What happens when The Magic Division enrols in Lucy's high school? (NaLu, Gruvia, JeZa, GaLe, LoRies, RoWen) I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT GOOD STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first fanfiction so go easy but constructive criticism is welcomed! This an AU but there is magic don't worry!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail those rights belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

I woke up to the sound of ringing. I groggily reached for my iPhone on my nightstand. I looked at the caller id. Juvia_, why in the world is she calling me so early in the morning. _I taped the accept button. ''What do you want?!'' I yelled into the phone. "I sent you an email you need to read it" she said. Really she called me this early for that!? I groaned into the phone and was about to hang up. "Oh and it's Monday and you have maybe about thirty minutes to get to school" she said bluntly and hanged up.

My eyes widened. I glanced at my clock, 8:00! _Oh god I'm going to be late._ I tumbled out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I went over to walk in closet and threw on my school uniform. I glanced at my computer, right I forgot Juvia sent me an email. I sighed and checked my emails.

* * *

_To: Lucy Heartfilia_

_From: Juvia Lockser_

_Hey Luce! I'll be waking you up this morning again XD. But anyway I got a call last night that you might be interested in. Your brother is coming back to town this week I don't know what day but he called me and told me and he's band is coming to our school and will be staying for the remainder of sophomore year. He also said he was going to tell his band and his manager about you being his little sister. That's it so now get your ass out the door. Levy, Cana, and I will meet you at the gates! _

I read the email one more time and then three more times to make sure I was reading right. My brother was coming back to town. My brother is Jellal Fernandes, the guitar player in a famous band called The Magic Division. We were 11 when a group of dark mages separated my dad and Jellal from me and my mother.

I glanced at the time, 8:10. I sighed and ran down the grand staircase. I was stopped by the butler, Capricorn. ''Miss Lucy I don't advise you to skip breakfast'' he told me. "But I'll be late" I said trying to go around him. I was suddenly off my feet on was being carried by Capricorn. "No buts Miss Lucy, the cook has prepared something for you'' he said. I sighed "alright, alright you win but I'll walk myself to the kitchen'' I said jumping out his arms. "As you wish Miss Lucy'' he said bowing and left. _I can't wait to move out_.

I headed to the kitchen to find the cook placing something on a plate. "Ah hello Miss Lucy, I've prepared a cheese omelet for you!" he said pleased with job he did. "Thank you" I said taking the plate and setting it on the kitchen table in the dining room. I started to eat thinking about the email Juvia sent this morning. _Jellal is really coming back huh. _I remember the last time I saw him, my 15th birthday when his band was in town.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_Juvia dragged me out of the garden where my birthday party was being held and dragged me to the back of the house. ''What are you doing?'' I questioned. "Well Juvia already gave you a birthday present but there is another one Juvia wants to give you'' she said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. ''Juvia really hopes you like this present'' she said disappearing inside the house through the back door. Within a few minutes she reappeared looking like she was pulling something or someone. The person came into the light and looked at me and smiled "Hello little sister''. I gasped. ''N-no way'' I said not believing my eyes. "Happy birthday'' I heard Juvia say. _

_I couldn't come with a reply so I just nodded. I heard shoes walking back towards the garden getting fainter. ''I'm real Luce'' Jellal said smiling. I had tears in my eyes and I ran into my brother and embraced him in a hug. ''It really is you'' I mumbled into his shirt. I felt his arms hug me back. ''You don't know how long I've been looking for you'' he said. I pulled back from the hug. ''Is dad with you?'' I asked him hoping that he was still around. Jellal looked at me sadly, ''dad died about 3 years ago squirt'' he said. I felt a twinge a sadness in my chest. "What about mom?'' I heard him ask sounding like there was still hope. "Mom died 2 years ago'' I said. Jellal looked away, I could tell he was silently crying/saying goodbye. _

_"At least I'm glad you're still around'' I said giving him a smile. He smiled back. ''Yeah'' he said. "But'' he continued. I looked at him. "Squirt, I'm in a band'' he told him. "That's kind of out of the blue'' I said. "I know, but while I was looking for you I meet some people and we ended up becoming friends and ended up becoming a band, our name is The Magic Division and we're getting more popular by the day'' I looked down, ''so you're saying you don't have time for a sister anymore'' I said. "NO!'' Jellal yelled. _

_My eyes snapped up at him. "I will somehow always have time for you'' he continued. ''What I'm saying is that "I don't want you mixed up in all this crazy paparazzi and stuff'' he said. ''I won't'' I ensured him. ''I know but the paparazzi is sneaky you never know what might happen'' he said. "So what do you suggest?" I asked him. "Well, mom remarried right?" he asked. ''Yeah'' I told him. I like my stepfather, Jude Heartfilia but he's a bit of a workaholic. "Well considering you have his last name, I was thinking we have separate last names." I looked at him confused. "I'd keep dad's last name Fernandes, and you would keep Heartfilia." Jellal looked at me. "I'm okay with that'' I said hesitantly. ''But what about your bandmates?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "Are they going to know, does your manager know?'' I asked. ''No, I'm mean I guess I'll tell them eventually but not now because knowing them, they wouldn't be able to keep the secret'' he said. ''Are you okay with that?" he asked. I thought about it he's basically asking me if I'm okay hiding the fact we are brother and sister. "I'm okay with it, I guess'' I told him after thinking about it thoroughly. _

_He smiled, ''Oh and your friend-'' I cut him off. ''Don't worry about Juvia she won't tell a soul'' I ensured him. His smile grew wider, his phoned beep in his pocket, took it out. "Ah, I got to go my bandmates are wondering where I am'' he said. I smiled and laugh. ''Do you have paper and something to write with?" he asked. I nodded, I went inside and came back with some sticky notes and a pen. I gave it to him and he scribbled something on it. ''Here's my cell, call me if you need anything'' he said ripping of a note. "Oh and could you write down your friend, Juvia's number for me?" he asked. I gave him a look. "I went over this with her, she said it's all right if I get her number so she can keep me updated and stuff'' I nodded and scribbled Juvia's number and mine on a note and handed it to him. "Thanks'' he said accepting it. "I go to go or my mates will kill me for being late'' he said. I laughed "okay'' I said. He gave me a quick hug and I led him to the back entrance. ''Bye'' Jellal said waving. "Bye'' I said smiling. _

_I watch him put his hood up and started walking towards the subway. I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned and saw Juvia. I smiled and threw her arm around her walking back towards the garden. "Best present ever'' I told her. I explained to Juvia the situation. "Is Lucy fine with it?'' she questioned. ''Yeah but I'll deal with it'' I told her. "Juvia is happy that Lucy and Jellal can be a loving brother and sister pair again'' she said. I smiled. ''Thanks''_

**_~End Flashback~_**

I smiled at the memory. Jellal and I kept in touch and called at least once every three months to ask each other what's going on and how we are doing. "Princess'' I heard a female voice behind me, I turned around and saw the maid, Virgo. "Yes?" I questioned her. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked me. My eyes widened and glanced at the clock. 8:20! Oh god now I really am going to be late! "Thanks for reminding me" I said running out of the dining room and out the door. I started running towards my high school, Fairy Tail High.

* * *

Once I got to the gates I saw Juvia, Cana and Levy waiting there like they said they would. "Took you long enough" Cana said holding a flask of beer. "Cana you really shouldn't be drinking at school, or at all" Levy said muttering the last part, she turned to me. "Lu-chan, you okay?'' she asked me. "It's not like you too be late'' she continued. "I'm fine" I told her. "Well Lucy's here let's get going'' Juvia said. We nodded and headed into the school.

"Did you read the email?" Juvia asked me. Levy and Cana went to their lockers and Juvia and I were heading to ours. "Yeah, do you know what day he's coming back?" I asked. She sighed ''if I did I would tell you" she said signifying she didn't know. ''But what I do is that he wants to surprise you'' she added. "Then why did you tell me dummy?" I asked. "Well I told you so you would be prepared for when him comes and stuff, just act like you had no idea'' she said. I nodded and opened my locker, Juvia did the same.

"Did you tell him about Charmz?'' I asked hoping that she didn't. Charmz was the name of the girl group that I, Juvia, Levy, Cana and our friend Wendy are in. We make characters and make it look like they sing our songs like Vocaloid or a singing anime character and then post it on YouTube. People who see us on the internet don't know who we are the only people who know are our friends who are a boy band in our school who use the same animated method like use they are called Dynamic Alliance or DA for short. ''No if I told him then people would know who we are and we decided not to show our identity'' she said. "Great, I don't really want him to know because he get to flustered and worry about me and paparazzi and stuff'' I said feeling relax. "Yeah, whatever let's get to class you weirdo''. We laughed and headed towards our first class.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. And if you don't understand what Charmz and Dynamic Alliance do they basically do sing there songs and then match them to characters they make. If you still don't get it think Vocaloid. If you are wondering why Juvia isn't speaking in third person… there's a reason behind it. Oh and Lucy is still a celestial mage but I'll be putting a spin on her powers. **

**Tell me what you think about in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to all who have followed/favourite the story, and to those you review! Let's get to the reviews.**

**animegirl549: I thought people would think it would be to messed up that I put them as brother and sister**

**Chocolatebunny-san: Thanks I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: I'm glad you love this, thank you for the feedback on my paragraphs and grammar!**

**Mek Night: Yes I would be taking song request but that's a in a few chapters from now**

**darkprinciss: Here's the new chapter!**

**Guest: Don't worry there will be a lot of Gruvia**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Jellal P.O.V_

My eyes snapped opened when I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. I groaned and buried my head back in my pillow. We haven't even been here for three days and those idiots are already going to ruin it.

I was about to fall back into a deep sleep when there was a knock at my door. I assume it was Loke, he was the only one who had common decency to knock this early in the morning. "Come in" I mumbled sinking back into my bed.

I was surprised not to see the orange haired mage but the raven haired ice wizard who knocked.

"Oi Jellal wake up'' Gray said. I turned to face him, ''I thought you were Loke" I said propping myself on my elbow. Gray rolled his eyes. "The flirt is downstairs fighting with flame breath'' he said leaning on the door frame. ''Do I want to know?" I asked. "Probably not" he said. I sighed and sunk back into my bed.

I heard footsteps come into my room and pulled the curtains to let in the sun. "I would get ready if I were you" he said. I opened my eyes but squinting because of the sun. "Why?" I asked. We don't have any recordings today why in the world is he asking me to get ready? Gray sighed, ''did you forget today is our first day at this new school'' he said walking back over to the door.

My eyes shot opened as I suddenly remembered that Gildarts told us we would be starting school on Monday.

"I have to wake Gajeel up but come downstairs soon, Gildarts and Erza are coming over before we go" he said walking out of my room and headed towards Gajeel's room.

I stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom taking a shower and brushing my teeth. I pulled on the school uniform we were sent a few days ago. I heard a loud bang coming from Gajeel's room. Gray must have woken him up, poor guy, Gray I mean.

I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

When I got downstairs I noticed Loke siting at one end of the table and Natsu on the other and Erza in the middle.

"God you two, fighting over a toy in a cereal box'' our scarlet haired manger said. I rolled my eyes realising why Gray opted not tell my why those two were fighting. I cleared my throat catching the attention of the three.

"Oh good morning Jellal" Erza said smiling. I felt my heartbeat pick up a bit. "Morning dude" Loke and Natsu said at the same time which resulting them glaring at each. I sighed and started to prepare breakfast. I gave Natsu, Loke and Erza a bowl of cereal when Gray and Gajeel came downstairs in their uniforms.

"It's too damn early" Gajeel grumbled sitting at the table "We don't have a choice, Gildarts is making us go to school this year" I said putting down a bowl of cereal in front of him and Gray. Gajeel continued to grumble about how we shouldn't have to go to school when I sat down at the table as well.

We all started to eat but I couldn't help think like I was forgetting to do something. I was still deep in thought I didn't realise that everyone was quite, which was rare, until I felt something hit my head. I looked down and saw it was a tiny ball of ice courtesy of Gray. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I questioned. "We've been calling your name for the last two minutes" Natsu said. "It's not like you to zone out, you okay?" Loke asked me. "I'm fine, just a bit tired'' I told them. They shrugged and I tried to change the subject. "What happened to the exceeds?'' I asked. "Oh yeah Lily said he and Happy will be coming back from their little trip home tonight'' Gajeel said.

"Oi flame brain" I heard Gray call Natsu. "Your buddy Wendy goes to Fairy Tail right?" he continued. Natsu grinned, ''oh yeah god I can't wait to see her that kid is like a little sister to me'' he said. My spoon drop out of my hand and my eyes widened my spoon clattered on the floor. Little sister, god I'm an idiot how in the world did I forget about that?! I even called Juvia last night to tell her about me surprising Lucy.

Everyone was looking at me. "Jellal you okay" Erza asked me. Before I could answer Gildarts walked into the room holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "What's going on in here?" he questioned. "Jellal is acting strange" Natsu said. Gildarts raised an eyebrow. "Jellal acting strange, what's going on?'' he asked. Everyone looked at me. I sighed better now than never I suppose. "I need to tell you guys something" I confessed.

The 6 of them sat down in the living room while I stood up preparing to tell them. "Okay I've been keeping this from all of you for quite a while now" I started to say. "Dude you're really freaking me out" Gray said. "You haven't done anything stupid in front of the press have you?'' Gildarts questioned me giving me a look. I silently gulped. "No I haven't done anything stupid" I said. He blew out a sigh of relieve. "But I have kept something that I should've told you guys" I continued.

They all looked at me. "Okay remember maybe about two years ago we were in this town and we preparing for a concert?" I asked them hoping they remembered. They all nodded. "Well during one of the last rehearsals I was late coming bec-'' ''I remember that day you missed an entire rehearsal when you came back to the hotel it was already evening" Loke cut me off. "Right, I was late because I was seeing someone and that someone… was my sister" I confessed.

They all gave me a look and then burst out laughing. "Nice one Jellal'' Natsu said. "Yeah you almost had me there" Gajeel piped in. "Jellal not funny I thought something bad happened" Erza said trying not to look like she was laughing a few moments ago. "You guys don't believe me do you?" I asked them. "Come on Jellal, you having a secret little sister it's kind of hard to imagine" Natsu said continuing laughing.

I sighed and ran back upstairs to my room and grabbed an old picture of me and Lucy form when we were 12 that I had hidden in some drawers. I went back downstairs where the laughing had died down a bit. They didn't seem to notice me so I cleared my throat getting them to look at me. I showed them the picture and almost instantly the laughter was gone. "This is my little sister" I said pointing to Lucy.

I then preceded to tell them about how she looked more like our mother and I looked like my dad, how we were separated when we were twelve and how I found her on her 15th birthday. I also told them we had different last names so I knew she would be protected from the media. And how today I was going to surprise her when we went to school.

After I finished my little story no one spoke a word for a good 2 minutes. Gray decided to break the silence. "So why didn't you tell us before?" he questioned. "Well I didn't know how to bring up the fact I had a secret little sister in casual conversation" I said. "What's her name?" Gildarts asked. "Lucy Heartfillia" I said. "So wait I'm lost, are you saying you gave her the name Lucy Heartfillia as a fake name?" Natsu asked. Gajeel groaned. "No you idiot, he's saying Lucy is her real name and Heartfillia is the last name of her step father'' he explained. "Oh'' Natsu said.

"Please don't hate me" I said. "We don't hate you Jellal, you were trying to protect your sister, you were doing any older brother would do'' Erza said giving me a small smile. "Yeah dude don't feel like you made a mistake by not telling us sooner" Gray said. "At least now we know" Gildarts piped in. I smiled at them I'm lucky to have them around.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Loke.

"So dude" he said looking at me seriously. "Is she hot?" he continued. Gajeel and Gildarts groaned while Natsu and Gray face palmed. Erza was about to hit him but I bet her to it. I smacked Loke's head, hard. After he recover he glared at me, "what the hell was that for?!'' he exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay dude I get it, don't need to go protective brother on me'' he said rubbing the spot where I hit him I rolled my eyes and the rest laughed. "Let's get going" said Gildarts

* * *

_Gray P.O.V_

I can't believe Jellal has a little sister. I understand his motives for not telling us but still it's a shocker. We were currently walking to school, Fairy Tail. Thank god there isn't many people around.

I was walking beside Erza when I decided to mess with her a bit.

''So, what do you think about the whole little sister bomb?" I asked her. She glanced my way, "I got to say I was a bit taken back by it'' she said sounding like there was some edge in her voice. I raised my eyebrows. "Do I detect jealousy in your voice?" I said smirking afterwards. Erza immediately snapped her head towards me. "Why would I be jealous?" she questioned with a calm face. Oh Erza, Erza, Erza, your eyes tell a different story. "Maybe because he cares about her maybe a little more than he does about you" I said. I could see her roll her eyes, ''I'm not jealous'' she told me. ''Actually I can't be jealous, because I don't like Jellal like that" she added. I shook my head. "Someone is in denial'' I said grinning. I liked to mess with her about Jellal, considering she has had a crush on him ever since I met her, same could be said with Jellal, they're just too dumb to realise it.

Erza lightly smacked the back of my head with her hand. I gave her a playful glare in which she returned with a rare grin, it suddenly changed to a scowl, ''button up your shirt'' she said. I look down and sure enough my shirt had magically unbutton itself again. I quickly button it up when we arrived at the school gates and headed inside to the main office.

In the secretary's chair was a pretty okay really pretty long white haired girl and a pretty girl with short white hair.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane and this is my sister Lissana we're the office helpers" she said. We all gave a quick hello then the other girl, Lissana spoke up. "You must be here for your meeting with Principle Makarov'' she said.

"Yes we are" answered Erza. Suddenly the door to the intercom room opened and out came a white haired boy wires tangled in his hand. That was probably the girl's brother. "Um" the boy said lifting up his hands. Lissana sighed and stood up. "Mira-nee take these guys to Principle Makarov's office while I help Elf-nii'' she said and grabbed the boy back into the intercom room.

Mirajane stood up and look at us, "follow me'' she said with a smile. We arrived at the door to the office. "Wait here a moment" she said knocking on the door and entered the room.

"Oh and by the way I should tell you I've already meet the principle'' Jellal said. We all looked at him. "When?" Loke asked. ''After I found my sister, I met with him and asked him to keep a watch out for my sister" he answered. "You really worry about her don't you" said Gajeel. "All the time but at the same time I feel like I don't have to worry that much" Jellal said. "Why not?" I asked him. He shrugged, ''maybe because I know there are people looking out for her'' he said.

Mirajane came out of the office then. "Go right in'' she said before walking back to the desk.

We entered the room it look like any typical principle office. The principle however didn't.

He was a small old man with a mustache in an orange jacket. To be honest he looked kind of goofy.

"Ah hello there" he said. "You must be my new children'' he added on. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh ho have I confused you?" "I think of everyone here at Fairy Tail my children, we are like family to one another" he said. "That must be why you have a good reputation" said Gildarts. "Yes I like to think so'' Makarov said.

He preceded to tell us about school rules and such, he also gave us our schedules. After he finished talking he turned his attention more to Jellal.

"I'm assuming you've told'' he said to Jellal. He nodded. "Well then if you don't mind I would like to tell you on how she's doing'' he said. Jellal instantly nodded. The rest of just listened. ''How are her grades?" Jellal asked. "From what I understand she's doing quite well'' he said. Jellal smiled. Makarov looked down, "but'' he continued. Jellal's smile nearly vanished. ''There is a but'' said Jellal. "Oh there's more than one but'' the principal said. "She has been getting into a lot more trouble recently even starting to fight with some of the other students, last week I found her with Miss Lockser spray painting the back school wall'' he said. I heard Jellal gasped. I looked over to him and say he was shell shock to say the least. "No way would she do that ''he said. "But she has, thankfully Miss Lockser gave her a can that had a charm on it so it would wash off later''.

Jellal sighed, "I'm really sorry about her behaviour, I'm trying'' he said. Makarov shook his head, "I'm not blaming you Jellal and I know you're doing your best given you being all around the world an she here, but I think you need to spend some time with here while you're here" he said. "I'm mean look at her she's already a sophomore and she's 16,if you try to keep up this balancing act and not be the brother she needs you to be time is going to fly right past and the next thing you know she's graduated and has a new life or what not'' he added on. Jellal nodded, "I'll take that to mind sir'' he said. The old man smiled and nodded. "Excellent, now I've already ask Mira to page someone to show you all around the school, I hope you enjoy your time with us!" he said.

We all left his office and head back out the door. Gildarts left us and said the escort should be nearby. Sure enough there was an escort. A blue haired girl with her hair into curls at the bottom. **(A.N can you guess who it is? XD)**

"Hi there" she said raising her hand to her head. I got admit she looked kind of pretty. "My name is Juvia and I'll be your escort'' Juvia said. "Well wonders never sees'' Jellal's voice came for behind us. We all moved out of the way so they could see each other. Juvia's eyes widened, "well look at that this is the band you're in?'' she asked. "Yup" replied Jellal walking towards her. She scoffed at this, "I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet'' she shot at him. Jellal smacked her head lightly and pulled her into a hug which she accepted. We watch as the scene unfolded. "Do you think she's his sister'' I whispered to Gajeel. "I ait got a clue'' he whispered back.

"Oi Jellal" Natsu yelled to get the two blue haired mage's attention. Jellal looked at him. "This girl your sister?" he asked. They two looked at each other and started to laugh. Natsu raised he brows in confusion.

"Oh no way not in a million years" Juvia said. "This one isn't my sister" Jellal piped in. "She's the girl who found me and then took me to my sister and she's the one I asked to watch out for my sister outside of school" he added. Juvia nodded, ''where in the world did you get the idea that we were brother and sister?" she asked. ''Well you guys look alike" I told her. She turned to me. When she looked at me I continued looking at her.

She came out of her daze a few seconds afterwards. "The fact we both have blue hair doesn't mean we're related'' she said. ''And besides his you'll know who his sister is when you meet her even before you find out she's his sister'' she added in now looking at all of us. "What do you mean" asked Gajeel. "You'll know'' she said.

"Any who we should get going, Mira told me your first class is Algebra that's my first class as well, follow me'' she said. Before she could lead us Loke grabbed her arm and looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked surprising myself in the amount of protectiveness there was in my voice. He ignored me and continued looking at her. "So if you aren't Jellal's sister, would you like to hang out sometime?" he asked her winking. That flirt!

"Um… well… I'm sorry but… I'm not interested'' she said and spun on her heels and started walking down the hall.

We all laughed at how fast she rejected him, even Erza and Jellal did. "I think that's the fasted you've ever been rejected said Natsu. I nodded in agreement

"Hey!" Juvia's voice yelled form down the hall. We all looked at her. "Will you guys hurry up" she said leaning against a locker.

"Aye sir'' we all said and followed her down the hall.

* * *

**This has like 3339 words but anyways here's the next chapter! I'm surprised that people are actually interested in this story, who all wanted this update!**

**Ah but school starting on Tuesday for me :( but I guess I'm kind of happy I get to see my friends again! Though I'm freaking out because it's my last year before high school a.k.a I'm in grade 8. **

**Btw way who has read Fairy Tail chapter 397? I just read it, it's amazing! **

**Anyway I might not get to update as much as I want to because of school and because I'm working on my other story on my Wattpad account. I just updated that story a few days ago. If you want to check it out my username is musicgirl1068. Account picture is the same!**

**Well that's all for me, it's currently 12:12 am now but by the time I post this it'll probably be like 7 something or other. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews and I'll see you all next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter btw who is glad to be back at school? I'm kind of glad of it but still homework is taking up my time too much. Anyway on with the reviews!**

**thecagedsong: I totally agree with you if they spent time together they would make a strange but unique pair.**

**Guest: Oh Jellal is going to regretting not being there for Lucy like a good older brother**

** WaitingGermanluver1: Here's that update oh and I'm glad you can relate**

**Guest: Oh don't worry there will be a lot of Gray and Juvia in the future but they won't get there easily *snickers evilly***

**nerdygirl1234: I doubt it's the best story ever but thanks for thinking it is!**

** Guest: Here's that update!**

**Liveforanime: I'm glad you think it's good!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: HEREE YOUU GO!**

**CassieRiordan101: Most of the cupules will meet in this chapter but not all of them.**

**Guest: Here's another one hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way I need 2 songs for the next chapter, leave your suggestion in the reviews if you have an idea!**

**Declaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail those rights go to Hiro Mashima and I also don't own the song Nee.**

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes. I was so tired I didn't get much sleep the night before I was at band practice and it ran until practically midnight. I felt a pencil hit my head. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. I saw Cana smirking she walked to my desk. "You know you shouldn't be sleeping in class'' she said her breath smelling like a bit of fresh alcohol. "You know shouldn't be drinking in class'' I retorted. "Eh at least I stay awake when I drink it" she said taking a swig of the beer from her 'water' bottle. "Yeah except the time when Bacchus challenged you to drinking contest and he knocked out cold" I said remembering the memory, Bacchus Groh was Cana's drinking rival/buddy who went to another school it far from here. He also had bit of a crush on Cana from what I can tell but Cana never sees it. She rolled her eyes. "That was one time'' she countered back. "Well-" I was going to finish but loud fan girly screams erupted in the Algebra class.

I turned my attention back to the front where in front of me was the famous band, The Magic Division. A bunch of the girls in class started to fan girl over them while the guys stared at them with jealousy. I caught sight of azure coloured hair. I recognised it as my brother's hair. I thought back to what Juvia said to me this morning, try to act surprised when you see him. Jellal and I locked gazes my eyes pretended to widen at seeing him before my mouth broke into a huge grin. My brother grinned back. Oh I missed that grin.

My eyes locked with another pair of eyes this time. The guy had pink hair and wore a scarf around his neck. Natsu Dragneel the lead singer for the band, I knew this because Lisanna made me watch their music videos over 100 times. I have to admit his eyes are really distracting but I quickly composed myself and tore my eyes away from his. The fan girls got louder and didn't listen to Juvia when she said for everyone to sit down and be quite. Lisanna stood up to help her but still they didn't listen.

''Oh my god Natsu!"

"Gray can you strip for me?!"

"Gajeel can you sign this for me?!"

"Loke call me please!"

"Oh my god Jellal, so hot!"

"Erza you are so cute!"

The fan girls just continued to scream out things to the band. I turned back to Cana, ''should I interfere?" I asked her. She shrugged gulped down her drink, ''it would make things more interesting if you did'' she said giving me a knowing smile. I locked eyes with Lisanna and Juvia and gave them a look. They nodded back. I smiled and jumped up on my desk.

"YO!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me. "If you dumbasses don't shut up now and listen to Lisanna and Juvia I will personally ask Mira to go all Statin Soul on your sorry asses'' I said. I smiled ''that's all'' I said and sat down in my seat. In one movement everyone was back in their seats hands folded and looking at Juvia and Lisanna. I saw the band's eyes widen just a tad bit while Lisanna and Juvia laughed silently.

"Right then" Juvia started giving me a knowing look. "You all know who these guys are obviously" she said pointing to the band. "But you are to treat them like you would any other student'' she added on. "Yes Principal Dyer has stated to not treat them like gods or something just because they are celebrities'' Lisanna added in. The pair smiled at the class, ''you may chat with each other until the teacher arrives'' Lisanna says.

After that the class started to talk amongst themselves while Lisanna continued telling the band things. I looked over at Cana who was knocked out somewhat because of the alcohol. I throw my pencil at Juvia who was sitting in front of me. She turned her head around and playfully glared at me.

"Can't just tap me on the shoulder like any normal person would'' she said throwing the pencil back at me. I caught it with my right hand. "Well I'm not normal'' I said grinning. "So while I was escorting the band here, Jellal was talking about the spray paint incident'' she said. My pencil dropped from my hands. ''Oh god that's it I'm done for" I said. "Eh whatever it'll blow over it always does'' I said lean back in my chair. I heard Juvia sigh. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw it was Natsu.

"Um is this seat taken" he said motioning to the seat beside me. "Nope, you can sit there'' I said smiling. "Thanks" he said sitting down in the chair. I then felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was the orange haired piano player of the band, Loke or something. He grabbed my hands. I saw Natsu look at us.

"Um can I help you?" I said eyeing his hands. "No but I can help you'' he said winking. The drummer, Gray walked up. "Dude I would let go if I were you" said Gray. "Why?" Loke said. "Bad things will come to you if you continue to hold her hands'' Juvia said. "Like what will her heart burst because of my winning smile'' he said flashing me a grin. I raised my eyebrow and looked at his smile, "if you think that's a winning smile than either the dentist lied to you or you have never looked in a mirror before'' I said. Natsu and Gray laughed and Juvia giggled. ''Oh playing hard to get are we?" he said. "Well we may need to fix that'' he added on moving a hand towards my face.

Another hand came and grabbed Loke's hand and pinched it hard so it couldn't get away. I looked up and say the angry glare of my brother. "God damn" Juvia said. "What are you doing'' he asked. "Jellal let go I saw her first'' Loke whinnied. Jellal looked up with a murderous look in his eyes. "Jellal what are you doing?" Erza said coming over with Gajeel. "Just stopping this flirt from flirting with my sister'' he said in an angry tone. All the band members' eyes widen and looked at me. "Hi" I said waving to them. Loke let go of my other hand. "Now do I have to teach you a lessons" Jellal said again cracking his knuckles. "No" Loke gulped. "Good" he said still in a killer tone. I laughed ''I forgot that when you're around boys ignore me 100 times more than usual'' I said. "They better ignore you" he said. I rolled my eyes, "so why didn't tell me you were coming?" I asked still acting like I had no idea what was going on. "Is it wrong for me to surprise me sister?" he questioned. "No I guess not" I said.

"So your Jellal sister?" Gajeel questioned. "Unfortunately" I said. "That's why I said to let go of her hands, I had feeling you were his sister'' Gray said looking at Loke. "I'm sorry but I seemed to misplace your name could you remind me" Erza said. I smiled sweetly, "Lucy" I told her. "Luigi weird name'' Natsu said. "It's Lucy!" I said annoyed. I hit him on the head. Hard. "Ow'' he whined. I rolled my eyes. "Wimp" I muttered. They all stated to laugh.

The door burst opened a few minutes later and our algebra teacher came in. "Alright, alright settle down guys, now I know we have new students but we got work to do'' she said. ''So if you guys don't mind taking a seat'' she added looking at the band. Jellal and Erza sat near to the front, Gajeel sat near the back, Loke sat as far away from me and Jellal but near a bunch of girls and Gray sat in front of Juvia and Natsu beside me. I turned around to Cana and threw an eraser at her head. She stirred and opened her eyes. I smiled and looked back to the board.

* * *

_Natsu P.O.V_

So this girl, Luigi ah I mean Lucy, is Jellal sister? Weird. But damn she can hit hard, she's like a second Erza but I've to admit she's really cute. Oh god I can't fall for her! Jellal will kill me and she might too! I took a side glance at Lucy who rested her chin on her hand looking at the board taking note every now and then. 15 minutes later class ended and it was time for second period. Lucy darted out of class with the white hair girl, Lisanna. Juvia told us her class was on the other side of campus. "Here's a school map" she said about to give the map to me then stop. "Actually, Jellal why don't you take it" she said again moving the map to Jellal. "Most of your classes are together, so you won't get separated if you do just ask someone to help you out, I'm sure they will'' she said. "Okay thank you for your help so far'' Erza said. "No problem-".

"Miss Lockser" our teacher came out from the class. "Yes?" Juvia asked turning to the teacher. "You and Miss Alberona have P.E next correct?" she asked. "Yes" Juvia replied. "I suggest you take her to the locker room and pour cold water over her head'' our teacher said dragging a brunette out of the class who was a bit tipsy and gave her to Juvia. "Juvia let's play'' Cana said throwing her arms around her. "What the hell happened to her" I asked. "She drank too much, that's what happened'' our teacher said closing her door with a bang. "Juvia there's two of you'' Cana said drunk. "Alright let's get you to the locker room and knock some sense into you'' Juvia said. "Do you need help?" Gray asked. I looked at him Gray wasn't the type to help out any girl especially after what happened at the last school we were at.

"No, I'll be fine" she said giving him a small smile. "But thank you'' she added on. "Are you sure?" Jellal asked. "I'll be fine, and if I were you I'd be more concerned about that little sister of yours" she said. "Wait, what do you mean?" he asked. "Has she done something else I need to be worry about?" he added on. "Oh nothing really" she said smirking taking Cana and walking down the hall. "See you later" she said. "Juvia-chan let's play'' I heard Cana say.

"Let's get going'' Erza said. We followed the map and it led us to our English class. The girl we met this morning, Mira came up to us. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "You guys can sit at an open seat, this class is really mellow so you don't have to worry" she added. "Thanks Mira" Gajeel said. She turned to me. "Natsu there is someone here who is eager to see you'' she said. "Who?" I asked. Mirajane moved aside and showed a girl with blue hair. "Natsu-san" she said. "Wendy, how have you been?" I asked giving her a hug. "Good this school pretty nice and all" she said. "It's nice to see you again" Erza said. "Thanks Erza-san" she said cheerfully. "You guys find a seat'' Mira said and the two left us. Gray sat in the back Jellal and Erza sat at the front again, Loke sat between 2 girls, Gajeel sat beside a bluenette girl who was a reading a book and I sat behind Wendy. Class began a few minutes later.

* * *

_Gajeel P.O.V_

"Hey do you know where the gym is?" I asked the girl beside me. We all had different classes for the next 3 periods. She looked at me. "Oh that's my next class follow me" she said. "Thanks'' I muttered. We left the class and she led me through a bunch of bodies. "Is it always this crowded?'' I asked. "Yeah but you get used to it" she said. "Hm" I said.

"Here we are, boys locker room is on that side" she said pointing to the left. "Thanks um" I said trying to thank her. "Levy, my name is Levy'' I nodded, "thanks Levy'' I said. We parted ways and headed to our locker rooms. During the whole class I couldn't stop thinking about that shrimp. I saw her in most of my other periods as well.

* * *

_Jellal P.O.V_

After English I had two periods with Gray, one with Erza then all of us were together for the rest of the day. Funnily enough I hadn't seen Lucy or Juvia in anyone of my other classes. Now we were on our way to our last class, music. We all are excited for this class even Erza seemed pleased.

We entered the class. It wasn't like the other classes it had music posters plastered on the wall, it also wasn't laid out the same way like the others. It was one of those classes that had stairs in them so you could see the middle of the front of the room from anywhere in the room. There is also something about it that made it feel different. We found the teacher fixing what looked like an amp. "Hello you must be the new students" she said smiling. "Yes we are'' said Erza all proper like. "I'm Miss Sanchez your music teacher'' she said. "Nice to meet you'' we all said. ''You can take a seat at the front'' gesturing to the seats in the front. We all took a seat and slowly students started trickling into the class.

Wendy entered the class followed by Juvia and my sister Lucy. They came over to us. "Hey, how are things going'' Wendy asked. "Good so far a few fans screaming here and there but mostly mellow'' Gajeel said. "That's good to know'' Wendy said. "Right Luce?" she said turning to Lucy. "Yeah I guess so'' she said looking like she wasn't really into the conversation. "You okay?" I asked raising a brow at her. We all looked at her. Lucy gave us a look that was more pointed towards Juvia and Wendy. "Oh'' Juvia said. "I get it'' Wendy added. "What?" Natsu asked. "Nothing" the three said in sync. "Um if you say so'' I said reluctantly.

Wendy's eyes drifted to another spot across the room. "Something wrong Wendy? Natsu asked. Her eyes darted back to him. "Uh'' she said. "Oh for crying out loud'' Lucy said grabbing Wendy's arm and dragged her over to a black hair boy and a purple hair girl. Cana and another small girl, I think her name was Levy, entered the room.

"Oi come here you two'' Juvia said motioning her finger at them. They obliged. "What's up?" Levy asked. Juvia merely pointed at Lucy and Wendy. Levy sighed and shook her head. Cana pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's got a talent for that doesn't she'' Cana said. "Talent, what talent?" Gajeel asked. "Medalling" Levy clarified. "With what?" Gray asked. "Anything and everything'' Juvia said looking at him. Gray gave short humorous laugh. "Well what is she medalling about this time" asked Loke. "You know I don't know if I would call it medalling, I'd call it a friendly push for Wendy'' Cana said taking a water bottle out of her bag.

That's when Lucy came back and snatch the bottle away. "You said you would be sober in music class'' she said dumping the liquid in the sink and washing it out. "That was my favourite'' Cana said pouting. We all laughed. ''What did you do?" Levy asked. "Nothing much just giving that one a push'' she said shrugging her shoulders. "A push with what?" I asked. She turned to me and then towards Natsu. "Is she like a sister to you?" she asked him. "Yeah why?" he replied. Lucy shook her head. "Then you probably don't want to know because considering you look protective of her, if you know you are going to watch her like a hawk'' she said. Natsu looked confused. He opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"Yo Juvia! Lucy!'' a boy with jet black hair called over to them and motioned them to come. "Yeah, yeah hold on'' Lucy said. "Wendy!" she called over to Wendy who was still talking. She looked at Lucy. Lucy made a hand gesture to the front of the class where the boy was. Wendy hurried over and the three of them went over to the boy. "This should be interesting'' Cana said smirking. "Oh yeah'' Levy said nodding her head agreeing with Cana. The two went up to their seats.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the first group to preform'' Miss. Sanchez said. Erza raised her hand, "what do you mean preform?' she asked when she was called upon. "I gave them the assignment to perform a song of their choosing'' she said. "Don't worry you don't have to do it'' she added. I was kind of relived, I mean I loved music but I wanted to see what **_Fairy_ Tail **is capable of, and it seemed the rest got the message as well. "Anyway here's the first group they will be preforming, Nee'' she said to the class. Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and 2 other boys came out.

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

Everything was set. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I've preformed in front of this class before. Then again I've never performed in front of my brother before or any celebrities for that matter. I may be part of a semi famous YouTube band but we never show our faces and we've never performed live before. This wasn't really my band to say the least. Derrick and Brad are part of our fellow band DA who also don't show their faces. But the rest of DA aren't in the same music class as us. Juvia and Wendy are my group but Juvia will usually accompany me on the guitar or singing with me instead of the piano. Wendy will be playing the piano instead of singing. But I was kind of grateful Wend was singing instead of me because a) I can't hit those really high notes like Wendy, b) There is a guitar part in this and I've got play it c) I kind of don't want my brother to hear me sing. Thank god we changed it to Wendy singing the song as a solo last week.

We went to the front and went to our spots for performing. Brad went over to the drum set. Derrick went over to the bass guitar, Juvia went to the piano, I went to the guitar and Wendy went to the front where the mic was located. Some of our classmates look slightly confused. There all probably wondering why Wend was at the mic. "Whenever you're ready'' Miss. Sanchez said. Wend began to sing into the mic, Juvia and Brad playing.

_Nee kimi wa ima dare o omotte iru no?_

_Watashi wa kimi o omotte iru yo._

Derrick joined in with the bass.

_Mado o akeru to kanjita ah yoru no nioi._

_Ima dare no kao ga kokoro no naka ni ukanda?_

_Tsumetai ame zubunure ni natte'ta watashi ni._

_Kimi dake ga sono te o sashinobete kureta'n da._

My part came and I joined in with the guitar.

_Naze itsumo kimi na'n darou._

_Sasaete kureru hito wa_

_Sono tabi mata suki ni natte yuku._

Now all of us we were all in perfect harmony.

_Nee nani shite mo kimi ni ai taku naru yo._

_Suki ni naru tte kurushiin dane._

_Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo._

_Itsu demo riyuu wa kimi dake dayo._

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Ima kimi wo omotteru yo._

We finished the song. It was quite for a moment than our classmates and Miss. Sanchez all burst into applause. The Magic Division just sat there eyes popped out, mouths open slightly, they are all shellshock. I glanced at Juvia who gave me a look of accomplishment. This is going well.

* * *

**Wow this is one of the longer chapters. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! The song Nee is from Hiro no Kakera. Don't forget to leave what song you want me to put in the next chapter! This is like 3673 words in my document. I got to head to school soon so I'll see you later! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I made you wait for a bit. School is eating me alive :(. So I made this chapter longer for ya! Let's move on to reviews!**

**TheFallenAngel1068: I actually love Tyerrecords! I found their channel a few years ago! I'm using one of their songs in the next chapters!**

**darkprinciss: Here's the chapter oh and thanks for the song suggestion I used it!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: I've never heard Love is War but I listened to it and now I'm IN LOVE with it and I used it in the chapter**

**Thecagedsong: I understand you found it confusing but I really like a lot of JPOP songs so as the author of the story I'm going to use them. But if it's any constellation I'll be using English covers of anime songs and English songs**

**Mek Night: I don't mind if it's in Japanese! I listen to the songs you recommended but sorry I didn't choose them! But thanks for the suggestion!**

**musicgirl1068: Hiiro no Kakera is a good anime to watch!**

**Fred and George Weasley Twins: Here's the update!**

**Natnatgibbs: I'm glad you did!**

**Tanks to all who reviewed and eft song suggestions! Sorry I wasn't able to use all of them! Leave a song suggestion in the review again and I might use it! And I don't mind if it's in Japanese or in English!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail those rights go to Hiro Mashima. I also don't own the songs in this chapter. I don't care belongs to Demi Lovato. The English version of One Day, One Dream is owned by Nicole M on YouTube. Check out her channel! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Natsu P.O.V_

I was shell shocked that Wendy good sing that well. That Lucy girl was good at playing the guitar too. We found Wendy at her locker after class. "Hey Wendy!" I said as we approached her. "Hey guys'' she said replied. "Don't know you could sing that well'' said Gray.

Wendy blushed, ''thank you, it's nice of you to say so'' she said. "So Jellal how is it seeing Lucy again?" Wendy asked changing the subject. **(A.N Wendy knows that Jellal and Lucy are siblings) **"Yeah it's great but I don't think she's that happy that I'm here'' he said looking down. "Don't say that, Lucy loves the fact you're here and she wouldn't change it for anything'' Wendy told him giving him a smile. "Yeah dude'' Gray said punching him in the arm lightly. We all smiled and went out school doors.

"Speaking of which where is Lucy?" I asked. "Why got a thing for her?" Loke said smirking. Gray and Gajeel snickered. Jellal turned to look at me with weird glint in his eyes, it look like hell. "Eh, no I'm just asking'' I say quickly. "Lucy-san and Juvia-san always dart after last class, Juvia goes to her part time job as an assistant swim coach and Lucy usually goes to her business classes'' says Wendy. "My sister has business classes'' Jellal said raising a brow. Wendy nodded, "her dad wants her to be the next air to the family business'' she said.

Jellal looked more confused than ever. "But dad never had a family business he was a just a magic teacher'' Jellal said. "I think she's referring to the man your mom remarried'' Loke said. Jellal's face changed to an emotion I've never seen before. It was kind of a mix of angry and something else. "Jellal you okay?" Erza asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Jellal blinked out of his daze, ''yeah'' he said.

"So Wendy want to come over to watch band practice?" I asked changing the subject. "I wish I could but I told Juvia-chan I'd meet her after her shift to do our homework'' she said rather quickly. "Oh okay see you later'' I said and we part ways down the street, Wendy heading towards the local community center and us to the recording studio.

* * *

"Okay come on guys from the top" Gildarts said. We all groaned. "Do we have to?'' I whined. "Yeah we've been practicing for a long time now'' Gray said. "WOULD YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Erza exclaimed. Gray looked down, he was only in his boxers. "Why does this always happen to me?!" Gray asked. "And you guys have only been practicing for 20 minutes'' Erza said again looking at all of us. "I know but we just finished school'' I said. Erza sighed and looked at Gildarts. ''Half'' he said and walked out of the room. "Okay 30 minute break'' she said. I pumped my fist in the air out of happiness.

We were just talking about anything. I noticed Gray was in the sound booth hunched over the control panel. I went over to see what he was doing. "Oi why you in here?" I asked him. "I'm trying to write a song flame breath'' he said. I glared at him. "What you call me?" I said. "You really want to fight in here with all the equipment in the room?" he said. "I don't care, I'm ready for a fight any time" I said putting my hand out and using my fire magic. "What you scared striper?'' I asked tauntingly. Gray rolled his eyes. "Erza can see us from out there'' he said. I extinguished my fire and looked back. Sure enough Erza was looking at us. I gulped. "And just so you know I'm not scared to go down into a fight with you'' he said. We glared at each other than I pulled up a chair to sit beside him.

"Okay so what's going on with this song?" I asked him. He slid over the notebook he was working in so I could read it.

**_WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai_**

**_Subete tsuyosa ni kae RISING_**

**_BLOW AWAY kanashimi sae norikoete_**

**_Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze._**

"Is that all you got?" I asked. "Yup I'm stuck on the next line'' he said. Hm. The light bulb went off that moment. I grab the pen from him and started to write the next lines. "What you doing?" he asked. After I was done I showed him what I wrote.

**_BURN moeagaru kobushi ni chikai_**

**_Itsudemo honki miseteyaru maji de_**

**_FREEZE mayoi nante itetsukasete_**

**_Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa_**

"It's not much but it's still something'' I said. "That's actually good" Gray said after he finished reading it. "I guess your brain is not all charcoal'' he said leaning back in his chair. I shoved him and he fell on the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FLAME RETARD!?" He screamed. "LET'S GO ICE PRINCESS'' I said standing up. "What are you doing?" a voice questioned behind us. We turned and saw Jellal. "He started it" we said at once. "Get your butts out here before Erza comes back'' he said and walked out. We both gulped and we went back into the studio to practice.

* * *

We got home at 6:00 and I was beat. Erza was with us too. Gray, Erza and I plopped on one of the couch while Loke and Gajeel sat in the other. Jellal sat in the armchair flipping through t.v. channels. "Hey, M.W.S count down is on'' he said. We all turned to the t.v and watched.

MWS or Most Wanted Stars was your typical celebrity show. They were known for their top 10 music videos. The hosts, Rin and Megumi came onto the screen. "Hey guys here's your top 10 of the week!" Megumi said cheerfully.

I went through the normal countdown and such. It than came down to the top 3.

"Okay it's that time again the top three music videos of the week" Megumi said. "Let's start at number 3''. "At number 3 is the internet band Dynamic Alliance with their song One Day, One Dream'' she said. A group of video game like figures came on the screen singing their song.

_**Now you can dream (Hear me) silently.**_

**_I'm in a world crossing through the unknown._**

**_Constantly my heart is wonderin why I turn away from you._**

**_Why am I dodging the simple paths when I could face the truth?_**

**_I see you everywhere in dreams._**

**_Somehow you must hold the key._**

**_To unlock the hero deep within me. _**

**_Changing our colors the past fades._**

**_So now let's shape our destiny._**

**_Breaking down the walls, we possess the will to be strong._**

**_Now you can dream (here me) silently._**

**_Go on and try nothing tragic can block our way._**

**_I'll always have faith in your dream, please say you._**

**_Won't ever cry (Cause I'm) by your side._**

**_Here as we fight tears are flowing endlessly. _**

**_Swear you'll never leave._**

**_You're my only dream._**

The screen went back to the countdown screen. "Number 2" the announcer said. ''At number 2 The Magic Division with their song Fiesta''. We came on singing our song we released a month ago. Our eyes popped out. Even Erza looked shocked. "Who the hell is number 1?!" Gajeel asked angrily. We held number one for one week already, to hear we left the spot was kind of shocked.

"And at number 1… the internet band Charmz with their new song Love is War. A set of Vocaloid like girl characters came on the screen and started to sing.

_**Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou**_

_**Ahhh!**_

_**Haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou**_

_**Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku**_

_**Ahh, sekai ga nijinde soredemo suki de irareru ka nante**_

_**Wakatteru kedo dousureba ii no**_

_**Doushitara dousureba**_

_**BAKA da na... watashi**_

_**Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou**_

_**Ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante!**_

_**Setsunaru koi sore wa tsumi**_

_**Misete ageru watashi no omoi o**_

_**Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no**_

_**Dore dake senobi shitatte kimi no shikai ni hairanai**_

_**Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai**_

_**Kimochi ga osaerarenakute**_

_**Doushitara dousureba**_

_**Naite nanka nain dakara ne**_

_**Daisuki**_

_**Tatakau no yo HAATO o ute**_

_**Shudan nante erande'rarenai**_

_**SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo**_

_**Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no**_

_**Geigeki youi**_

_**Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu**_

_**Koi wa moumoku**_

_**Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no**_

We we're in awe. They weren't even real faces and they were really good. "Who are these bands?" I asked. "Let's find out'' said Loke and turned the volume up on the t.v. The host were talking about the top 3 now.

"So I've got to say I was a bit surprised to see The Magic Division drop their 1st place spot" said Rin. "Me too but good for Charmz for being able to grab 1st place from under TMD's noses without showing their faces or giving their real names'' Megumi agreed. "Yeah also great job to Dynamic Alliances also known as DA for being able to make it in the top 3, we all know how competitive DA and Charmz can be with each other'' she added on. Rin nodded. "Well that's all your top 10 best songs of the week, tweet us mostwantedstars for your thoughts on this week countdown'' she said. "See you next time'' the said at the same time. The show ended and went to commercial.

"That was surprising'' Jellal said. "They weren't even real" I said. "Or are they?" Gray said. "What do you mean?" Erza asked. "Well during the show I did research on Charmz and this is what I found'' he answered pulling out his laptop and projecting it so we could see. He found Charmz website. We went to the members' page. Gray clicked on a slideshow that had the members.

A picture of a girl with long dark blue hair, brown eyes, and light blue headphones was by the piano. "This is Misora Breeze she plays the piano'' he said clicking on the next slide.

A girl with brown hair wearing a cropped top and shorts was in the next slide. "Damn she's hot'' Loke said. We all looked at him. He coughed, ''sorry'' he muttered. "This is Mutsoko, she's the drummer'' Gray said. "No last name?" Gajeel asked. "Not according to this'' Gray replied and clicked on the next slide.

A small girl with light blue hair came up. "This is Rieko Naoko the base player'' he said. I saw Gajeel stare at the girl but I opted not to say anything.

The next picture Gray was kind of staring. It was a picture of a girl with black hair and light blue streaks in it. She had piercing blue eyes, pale skin and a face tattoo over her left eye. It wasn't like Jellal's. It was more around the eyes and it looked more fairy like. "This is Mizuko Tamako the guitar player'' he said looking away when he clicked the next slide.

The last girl was the girl who sang the song on MWS. She had jet black hair with dark crimson streaks in her hair. She wore a dark red top with a leather jacket and had ripped black skinny jeans. Like the girl in the last slide she had piercing eyes except they were a blood crimson colour instead of blue. She also had the same fairy like tattoo like Mizuko but on her right eye rather than her left. "This is Kira Hoshi the lead singer of the group'' Gray said.

"She kind of looks scary'' Loke said. "What scary is how ice princess found this info on them so fast'' I said. Gray hit my head. I glared at him and was about to hit him back but Erza gave us one of her demon looks and we both shut up.

"What about that other band they mentioned?" Gajeel asked. Gray clicked on another tab on the site that said _'DA'. _There the boys from before came up. "According to this these two bands are friends with each other and they use the same method in terms of characters '' Gray said. He clicked on another slideshow that showed the 4 guys. A boy with blondish brown hair and pale skin was first. "This is Akihto Bishamon the keyboard player'' he said and clicked on the next slide. The next boy had black hair like Gray's and he had yellow eyes. "This Huyu Arashi the drummer'' he said and clicked on the next slide. The next guy had brown hair with tints of orange in it he had calming light red eyes. "This Jiro Riichirou the base player'' he said. He clicked on the last slide. The last guy had blonde hair and green eyes. For some reason I didn't like him. "This is Akimitsu Shinji the lead singer and the guitarist of the group'' he said exiting out of the window and closing the laptop.

"They are famous on YouTube kind of'' he said. "They both have like 1K subscribers'' he added. "I doubt they will be a problem'' Erza said standing up. "Now why don't we order some take out'' she said. We nodded. I couldn't stop thinking about the lead sing of Charmz, Kira.

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V _

I was sitting in Juvia's basement with Wendy and the other girls. Juvia's parents died in a car crash when she was in 7th grade. She's been living by herself for 3 years now. When we all meet in 8th grade we converted her basement which wasn't in use to a kind of studio for us to practice and record songs for our YouTube channel.

The guys from DA will be joining us soon. They are going to listen to our new song we're going to put online in a few days. We just got to match the audio to our characters. We heard footsteps descending the stairs. "Hey did you see Most Wanted Stars countdown?" Derrick said. "You guys surpassed that boy band, TMD'' Brad said. "Yeah we did'' Juvia said. "Oh and congrats on 3rd place'' she added on. "We need to step up our game if we're going to beat you guys'' Derrick said. I scoffed. "Yeah like you could ever beat us'' I said. We had a glaring match 'till Cana threw her arms around me. "You two stop flirting and let's play the song'' she said.

''WE'RE NOT FLIRTING'' Derrick and I said at the same time. We glared at each other again but I was the first to turn away and go over to our instruments.

"So what's this song called again?" Ky asked. "I really don't care'' Juvia said. The guys looked at us in confusion. "Don't you think you should at least care what your song is called'' James said. "No you dummies the song is called I Really Don't Care'' I said rolling my eyes. The guys just looked sheepish and sat down on the couch.

We went to our places and I count us in. "1, 2, 3, 4'' I said and we started to play.

**_Lucy (Girls):_**

**_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_**

**_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_**

**_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_**

**_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, (hey!)_**

**_Lucy:_**

**_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face_**

**_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_**

**_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_**

**_That I would talk, I would talk_**

**_But even if the stars and moon collide. _**

**_I never want you back into my life. _**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Even if the stars and moon collide_**

**_I never want you back into my life_**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care._**

**_*music*_**

**_Lucy (all girls)_**

**_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_**

**_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_**

**_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_**

**_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_**

**_Now if we meet out on the street I won't be (running scared)_**

**_I'll walk right up to you and put (one finger in the air)_**

**_And make you understand, and make you understand_**

**_You had your chance, had your chance_**

**_But even if the stars and moon collide_**

**_I never want you back into my life_**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Even if the stars and moon collide_**

**_I never want you back into my life_**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Juvia:_**

**_Yeah, listen up_**

**_Hey, hey, never look back,_**

**_Dumb struck boy, ego intact_**

**_Look boy, why you so mad_**

**_Second guessin', but should've hit that_**

**_Hey Vi, you picked the wrong lover_**

**_Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other_**

**_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_**

**_Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture_**

**_All girls:_**

**_But even if the stars and moon collide_**

**_I never want you back into my life_**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Even if the stars and moon collide_**

**_I never want you back into my life_**

**_You can take your words and all your lies_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

We finished the song and looked at the guys. They clapped. "Nice'' Ky commented. "When are you going to release the song?" James asked getting up. "Maybe this week or something'' I said. "Okay'' he said.

"So our fans want us to do a song with each other'' Derrick said. "You up for it?" he asked. "I'm game'' I said immediately. I turned to the others. "How about you guys?'' I asked. "Nah I'm good'' Juvia said. They all nodded in agreement with her. "Lu-chan why don't you just feature in the song'' Levy said. "Yeah Lucy-san you and Derrick can do together or something'' Wendy said. "I'm down with if you are'' I told him. He shrugged. "Sure, but we need a song'' he said. "Why don't you two sing the other song we've been working on'' Cana said grabbing a folder that held the songs we're writing. "Yeah Cana has a point beside the song is more suited for a girl and a boy'' Juvia said. "It's not a love song is it?" asked Derrick. "No don't worry'' Levy reassured him and then handed us the paper. "This could work'' I said. "I'm down for it'' Derrick said. "We need to figure out the music for this ya know'' Brad said behind us. "I'll deal with it'' I said. "Are you sure'' Juvia asked giving me a questioning look which basically asked _'are you sure you want to do this with everything happing with your brother and all?'_ "Yeah'' I said nodding. "If you're sure'' she said and turned back to tuning her guitar.

For the next 2 hours we just talked and played random things on our instruments. The guys left half an hour ago and now it's just us girls.

My phone started ringing and I check the caller id. _Jellal._ "Um I'll be right back'' I said going over to the sound booth where they couldn't hear my call.

"What's up bro?' I asked answering the call. "Not Jellal'' another voice answered. "Who is this?" I asked kind of scared. "It's Natsu'' he said. I relaxed and breathed out in relief. "Sorry if I scared you'' he said. I scoffed. "I wasn't scared'' I said sitting in one of the chairs. "Right'' I could practically see him roll his eyes. "So what did you want?" I asked. "Oh yeah there is this period in our schedule that says Magic'' he says. ''What does it mean?" "It means magic class'' I said rolling my eyes at how stupid the question was. "Oh so do we have to practice our magic?'' he asked. Another stupid question. Are you always like this or am I just lucky?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "Oi I'm not dumb'' he said. "I never said you were'' I say. ''I only asked you a mere question''.

I hear him curse under his breath. I grin. I don't know why but he makes me want to smile when I hear his voice. "Anyways yes that's where we practice and learn about our magic'' I said. "We have 2 classes a week one is to practice magic the other is to learn about magic'' I add on. "Well which one do we have tomorrow?'' Natsu asks. "There should be a letter in brackets beside Magic if it's a p then we're practicing magic if there is a l that means we're learning magic'' I say. "Oh thanks'' he said. "Oh and do you mind if I put your number in my phone so I won't have to use Jellal's?" he asks. I hesitate for a moment. Will be okay? _Of course it'll be one of the hottest celebrities is asking for your number! _Said the little annoying voice in my head. "Sure" I finally said. "Great I'll see you later I guess'' he said. ''Yeah'' I said and ended the call.

I left the sound booth and all the girls were looking at me.

''What?" I questioned. "Who was on the phone?" Levy asked. "Just a… friend'' I say trying not to hesitate. ''Oh and who was this friend?" asked Wendy. ''A friend'' I said walking over to my bag and started to pack up. ''Did you bang him?" Cana asked. I turned around in shock and Juvia did a spit take. "G-god Cana no!" I exclaim. "Whatever'' she said shrugging her shoulders. "It's bound to happen'' she adds on. "I'm going home'' I say taking my backpack and leaving the basement and heading out of Juvia's house.

By the time I got home everyone was asleep. How typical. Everyone probably thought I was already home and asleep. I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I went to sleep.

* * *

**WOW! That was the longer chapters! Oh and if you don't get who the members of Charmz and DA are let me explain their identities.**

**Charmz**

**Lucy… Kira Hoshi**

**Juvia… Mizuko Tamako**

**Levy…. Rieko Naoko**

**Cana… Mutsoko**

**Wendy…. Misora Breeze**

**Dynamic Alliance (DA)**

**Derrick… Akimitsu Shinji**

**Brad… Jiro Riichirou**

**Ky… Huyu Arashi**

**James… Akihito Bishamon**

**Those are the identities of the two internet bands. Eventually I'll have a part in my profile that has my OCs. But be warned you will see these OCs in other stories if I decide to write another story.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought of the story and what song should I put in the next chapters! **


	5. Surprise Outburst and Magic Class

**HEY! What's up guys how are you doing? Sorry I've been busy lately, I've got a valid reason that I haven't update is because I went to WE DAY in Toronto and it was freaking amazing! I saw a lot of people and I also got Ross Lynch's autograph and Headley's signature! Okay that's one reason. The next reason is I had an art project and I had to make a mosaic, I made the Fairy Tail sign. Okay the last reason is I was too lazy :P**

**Anyway ignore my crazy weirdness on to the reviews!**

**Mek Night: Don't feel bad that you didn't review! I don't mind! And I like your songs you requested I listened to all of them. I've plan to use them in one of the next chapters!**

**nerdygirl1234: I'm assuming you're talking about the fact that Lucy is part of Charmz. It's going to be quite a spectacle**

**KasDragneelxxx: I'm glad you do!**

**Darkprinciss: No problem!**

**Zstar1: I'm glad you like it!**

**Czar Ryno: Thanks for the feedback! I don't really like to edit my chapters that much I do the basic spell check and grammar check and I check my Japanese is correct but I'll work on my grammar/spelling/quotations**

**natnatgibbs: I'm glad you are loving the story line it's something that's been my mind for a long time**

**That's all for reviews! Oh and guys I'd appreciate if you helped me get this story more out there and more recognized! I'm thinking of writing another Fairy Tail story more about that in the end author note. No more delaying on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail those rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Natsu P.O.V_

Oh god Erza is going to kill me! _Your fault for going out in public when you're a famous celebrity _my mind said. Okay I guess it's my fault with stupidity. But I wanted to go for a walk. I woke up early today which is strange of me. No one else was up, not even Erza who stayed over at our place last night. I ate a bowl of cereal and grabbed my stuff for school. I quickly wrote a note saying I'd be going to school early and I'll see them at class.

And that's why I'm running from reporters going through different twist and turns in the city trying to avoid them. I turned a corner and came into a park. I sighed in relief. No reporters in sight. I should be good for a while. I sit down at one of the benches at the park and catch my breath. My head shoots up a few minutes later. I look around at the area I'm in. Damn it I got lost! _Good job idoit _my mind says to me. "Shit" I curse under my breath.

"Natsu?" says a girl's voice.

I look up and see its Lucy and she's in her school uniform. "Lucy? What are you doing here?" I ask. "I should be asking you that" she said "I was running from reporters and I guess I got lost" I say looking sheepish. Lucy shakes her head. "Come on let's get to school" she says and she pulled me up and we started walking towards school.

We stayed in silence while we walked. Surprisingly no more reporters crowding me. "So you live around here?" I ask her breaking the silence. "You could say that". The blonde girl gives me a smile that is more of mischief than pleasant. "So let me ask you something. Why were you out walking in public when you are currently one Japan's hottest celebrities?"

"I just kind of wanted to go for a walk and that's when I got chased by re-. Wait do you just call me one of the hottest people in Japan?" I hear her stop abruptly. I turn around just in time to see her compose herself. "I didn't call you hot, I just stated what is all over MWS and all the blogs" she says and continues to walk forward. I raise my eyebrows in amusement. "You sure about that?" I say catching up to her.

"Yup, no way possible that I would ever say you are hot. Besides have you met Jellal?"

"Yes in fact I have met Jellal." I lightly ruffle her hair. She swats away my hand and gives me an annoyed look.

"That was rhetorical you idoit"

We approach school and she starts to walk faster. As we neared the school I noticed a bunch of people standing at the gates. "NATSU!" Erza came running towards me. The rest of the guys came running to when Erza called out my name. Lucy stepped to the left avoiding being trampled by the band. Erza came to me and smacked my head. "OW Erza! What the hell was that for?" I said and rub the spot she hit me. "What do you mean?! That was for almost getting caught by the paparazzi!" Erza practically yelled at me. "Wait how did you know?" I asked. She hit me on the head again this time harder. "OW! DO YOU WANT TO GO SCARLET!?" I scream at the girl. "You idoit it's all over the internet" Gray says.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy pull out her phone and type faster than lightning. By now Juvia is standing behind her peering over her shoulder. I turn back to the guys and Erza who are still biting my head off. "God guys calm down. I didn't get mobbed by people so-"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

We all turn towards the two girls to our left. Juvia looks shell shocked and Lucy looks like she is going to murder someone. "What's wrong Luce?" I ask. Lucy doesn't acknowledge me. She just looks at Juvia who is looking at Lucy giving her a look. Like they are communicating through their eyes.

"Oi bunny-girl what's wrong with you?" Gajeel ask her. They both ignore him.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Jellal asks finally. Juvia takes matters into her hands and grabs the phone out of Lucy's hand and hurries over towards to Jellal and show him the phone. His eyes widen and skims over the phone. "Natsu Dragneel Mystery Girl?!" Jellal exclaims. My own eyes widen and I go over and look at the phone.

It was an article of me walking with Lucy from the park. Well Lucy was turned around you couldn't see her face but still. "Damn I'm so sorry Lucy I really thought there were no more reporters" I say to her but she doesn't look at me. She is instead looking at the ground, eyes wide and body stiff. I really felt bad.

Erza suddenly comes over and hits me in the same spot she hit me before. Now I'm pretty sure there was a bump there. "You idoit why were you AND Lucy caught by reporters?!" she asked. "W-well I g-got lost when t-the reporters were c-chasing me a-and L-Lucy found me at t-the park and s-she was taking me t-to s-school" I stuttered in fear. Erza is really scary.

I side glance to Lucy and see she is still looking at the ground.

Erza was about to punch me square in the face but a hand came forward and grabbed a hold of my uniform collar.

Jellal.

What I said about Erza being scary was normally true. But right now I'm more scared of Jellal than I'm Erza.

Jellal's eyes look evil and scary. "J-Jellal" I stutter again.

"IF YOU EVER LET MY SISTER BE CAPTURE BY THE MEDIA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Jellal screamed at me. "Now, now Jellal calm down. There's no need for that" Loke said trying to calm him down but Jellal didn't listen. I saw Juvia run over to Lucy try to snap Lucy out of her trance. Jellal shook me so I was looking at him. I gulped. "Jellal calm down" I heard Gray say but again Jellal didn't listen. "Jellal" Erza's stern voice said. But even Erza wasn't even able to calm him down. I started to see my life flash before my eyes. But then all of the sudden Jellal's grip became lose and eventually let got. I fell to the ground and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I look up to see why Jellal let go.

Lucy and Juvia.

"Jellal calm down" Lucy said to him. I saw Jellal's fist unclench and he calm down by his sister's voice, but then his fists clenched again and he became angrier. "Jellal" Juvia said. It was the exact same thing Erza said, but it held more power. Erza's tone was stern. But Juvia's was warm and gentle with a mix of edge. With that Jellal unclenched his fist and closed his eyes and took in deep breaths.

No one spoke until the bell rang.

Lucy pulled Jellal's arm and dragged him behind the school. Juvia turned to us. "You guys go on ahead. Lucy and I will get Jellal to class." Juvia said. "What about you and Lucy?" Gray asked. She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. Now go on you're going to late if you lollygagging" she said and with that she turned on her heel and hurried over to where Lucy and Jellal went over to.

We all watch her go. "You heard her. Let's go to class" Erza said. She and the guys walk towards the front gates

I take one last look at the way Juvia went and turned to join the others in class.

* * *

_Juvia P.O.V_

I came round the corner and saw Jellal leaning against the wall of the back of the school. Lucy was looking at him. I join the two siblings.

"Calm down yet?" I ask Jellal. In response I get a glare from him. "Come on dude. I don't know why you're getting upset over" I tell him.

"I agree. You didn't have to grab Natsu by his collar" Lucy said. She was giving him a look that could kill.

I have to admit Jellal is usually very calm and collected. It was very strange to see him burst into anger.

Jellal sighed. "I know. That was uncalled for. But I promised to protect you from the media. How I'm supposed to that if you are getting photographed by reporters?!" Jellal exclaimed standing up. "Why are you worried? I mean it's not like anyone is going to realise you two are siblings. You guys don't look alike at all." I say looking at the two of them. "Yeah. I know we have to be careful about who we tell but other than that you shouldn't worry bro" Lucy said.

The warning bell rang.

Lucy got her backpack and went up to the front gates without another word.

I sighed. "Come on Jellal, we need to get to class" I tell him and I give him his bag. Jellal took and we walked to the front gates. "Do you think I'm worrying to much?" Jellal asked me. "Honestly, I get where you're coming from you want to protect her and all. But I also see her side of this. She's not a little girl anymore Jellal. She take care of herself, she knows how to protect herself." I say to him. He nodded understanding. We didn't talk the rest of the way to our first class.

We entered are first class just in time to get scolded by our teacher. Jellal went to his seat beside Erza. As I went to my seat in front of Lucy. I could feel the eyes of the fan girls gluing to me.

"Now let's get started with our lesson" our teacher said and started to talk about algebra.

I tried to focus on the lesson and try not to scream at the fan girls from sticking their eyes at me.

* * *

"That was the most annoying class of my life" I say to Cana in PE. She laughed. "I could see why. It's strange to see one of your friends enter class with a celebrity that she barely knows" she said laughing her ass off. I laughed nervously. Cana doesn't know that I know a lot about Jellal. Or the fact that Lucy and Jellal are both brother and sister.

We're playing a game of dodgeball we we're both out after getting caught 5 minutes into the game. I'm not the best dodgeball player so it was normal for me to get out very early in the game. But Cana was a very good player. So it was strange to see her get out around the same time I did. To be perfectly honest Cana seems really off today. Not just the dodgeball thing it's been the day so far. Cana hasn't have one drink since 1st period. And he didn't even get drunk! Something is definitely off.

Cana was still laughing about me and Jellal walking into class together. I decided to take matters into my own hands. "Are you okay?" I asked her. Cana stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't had a drink at all since 1st period and you're not drunk. Not to mention you off your game in the dodgeball game. What's going on?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her. Cana's body was very calm and collected but her eyes told a different story. They were dart all over the place and when she didn't move them around you could still see the worriedness in them. "Well?" I say.

Cana sighed and looked down at her hands which were oddly enough placed in her lap not holding a beer bottle. Just in her lap. Cana is quiet for a long time and then finally mumbled something but I couldn't hear her. "What?" I asked "Speak up".

Cana gets up but doesn't look at me. She grabs my hand and drags me to the girls' locker room. She made sure no one was inside and finally looked at me. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Cana. What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically. "He's back. Laxus is back." Cana said scared. My eyes widened. Laxus was her 'personal bully'. He's terrorised her since 7th grade. He also just happens to me our principal's grandson. He hasn't been at school for a while. You could say he has permission to leave school for a few weeks. No he's back and Cana is scared out of her mind. "Are you absolutely sure he's back?" I asked her. She nodded looking away. "I overheard Mira talking to Freed over the phone and he said Laxus is coming back today" she said sitting down on the bench. Freed was one of Laxus 'followers/friend'. He also wasn't at school because he was with Laxus and their other friends. Cana started to cry. I sat beside her and tried to comfort her.

"What I'm I going to do?" Cana asked. She cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh" I say soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How? Laxus will torment me the minute he sees me. How in the world will everything be fine?!"

I let her cry for a few minutes in silence.

I look at the clock. The period is almost over.

I make her sit up and I look at her straight in the eye. "Look at me" I tell her and she complies. Her eyes are still red from crying. "The girls and I will help and make sure that if Laxus does hurt you he will pay. We're behind you, you have nothing to worry about" I say giving her a small smile. "Now wipe those tears." Can takes her hand and wipes away the tears that formed in her eyes and just in time too. The locker room door opens and all the girls from our gym class are coming to get ready for next period.

Cana and I get up and also get ready for next period.

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

Lisanna and I made our way out of our history class. We we're behaving in class so we got let out early. "I'm going to wait for Mira-nee and Wendy" she said. "Okay" I said.

"I'll see you in magics!" Lisanna went toward the east end of the school where the sophomore English class was. I went up to the 6th floor where the school's magic classes were and started to make my way to the west end of campus where my magic class is. I walked by a stairwell and I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into Stairwell C.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim. I fight back the person trying to get away. I manage to hit them into the stomach expecting a boy to my surprise I see a girl. Not only that the girl is Juvia.

"Oh god Juvia sorry!" I say helping my best friend.

"Yeah whatever I'll get you back. But right now we have a bigger problem"

I tilt my head in confusion. "We do?" I ask. Is she referring to Jellal? Did someone find out about me and him being siblings? Did someone find out about Charmz? All these crazy scenarios were going through my brain.

"It's Cana" she tells me. I look at her even more confused. "What about Cana?" I asked. "Laxus is coming back. Cana is scared out of her mind. She doesn't know what to do." Juvia said in a serious tone. This was really serious Juvia, Levy, Wendy and I know how much Cana gets scared when Laxus is around. This isn't a joke. Cana is a strong girl but Laxus is the one thing that will make all the strength disappear from her body in an instant. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding" I say putting my hands on her shoulder shaking her. Juvia shakes her head. So it's happening. It's really happening. I feel for Cana.

I sighed. "Have you told the others?" I asked Juvia. "I've told Levy about it but I didn't see Wendy at all. I might mention it to Lisanna but I'm not going to mention it to Mira. She'll go crazy!" she answered. I knew she had a point. Mira and Laxus have a very complex relationship. They are both dating each other but they're fighting so much you'd think they aren't dating. For some reason Mira is able to tolerate him.

I turn back to Juvia. "Let's get to magic class" I say. She nods and we come out of the stairwell.

"Oh shit" Juvia curses. "What?" I ask. She points down the hall. The hall is packed with reporters. "What the hell" I say. "They're probably here because of Natsu being photographed" Juvia tells me. I feel all the colour drain from my face. If I go through there they might suspect me to be the 'mystery girl'.

"Can we have a word with Natsu about his mystery girl?"

"Do you know anything about the mystery girl?!"

Reporters swarmed principle Makarov. He was trying to keep them calm and get them out of the school. He was failing to that at the moment.

I heard Juvia's text tone. "I just a message from Lisanna. She says that there are reporters swarming the whole school looking for someone who looks like the girl in the photo." Juvia said. I sighed. "You mean their looking for me" I say. "Well yeah." She says. The warning bell rings. "We have to run for it" I say. I grab her hand and dart out of the stairwell and squeeze through the reporters. Thank god they don't notice us. They're still too busy integrating Makarov. Once we get out of the sea of reporters we made a run for it and speeded into the room.

* * *

"Ah how lovey for you to join us" our teacher, Mr. Vega says to us once we enter. "Umm sorry, we got caught in the sea of reporters" I say. He sighs. "Go change and go to your stations" he said and we comply.

Me and Juvia go and change and then went over to our group which consisting of Cana, Levy and Wendy. "Hey guys" the say when we walk up. "Hi" Juvia replies. I just wave. I look around the room for the guys. Sure enough our friends Derrick, Brad, James and Ky were on the other side of the room practicing their magic. I look over at Derrick who is trying to use his light magic to hit the target that's a few meters away. I catch his eye and he gives me wave with his free hand. I smile back. But then I start laughing when he's hit by Ky's ice attack and falls to the floor. He gets up and starts fighting with Ky.

"What you laughing at" I hear Levy said behind me. I turn around and face my group. "I think she was looking at someone." Cana says smirking. The rest of the girls giggle. I feel my cheeks heat up a tiny bit. "Someone's blushing" Juvia says nudging me with her elbow. I try to hide my face with my hair. "Shut up" I mutter. The girls laugh at me and they start practicing their magic.

I look around the room again looking for our famous friends. Well actually I more specifically my brother. I spot them at the door. Natsu catches my eye. We hold each other's gaze for a few seconds but then he breaks away when Gray comes over to him. I sighed and turn back to work on my magic skills. We do this for about 20 minutes then our teacher calls us over to the center of the room.

"Okay so today we're going to practice casting magic" Mr. Vega says pointing towards the practice dummy. "Just try to injure the dummy, don't go overboard." He gave us all a look but it was more pointed towards Juvia, Brad, Derrick and I. I could see why he would say that. We're known for using our magic too strongly and breaking things in magic class. "Now let's get started" he says and claps his hands.

People slowing go up and attack the dummy. Soon enough it's my turn.

"Okay Lucy attack the dummy"

I nodded. The room is silent. I feel the gazes of everyone in the room on me. In particular I feel Jellal's gaze behind me. I grab one of my keys, close my eyes and I feel the magic come to me. I open my eyes and I let my magic go. "Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius." I say and my spirit comes out. Sagittarius shoots the dummy with his arrow straight into the center of the dummy and then salutes to me and goes back to the celestial world. The dummy is at least 3 meters from its original place. I turn to Mr. Vega. He gives me a smile and a nod of his head. "Good job Miss Heartfillia" he says. I turn around and see Jellal smiling. I walk over to him.

"Amazing Luce" Jellal said and pats me on the back. I smile. Derrick bumps my shoulder. "Good job" he said. I smiled. "Thanks" I say. We lock gazes again but then we broke when we heard a crash from the other side. Brad. The dummy is burned to crisp.

Mr. Vega sighs. "Again Mr. Smyth?" In response Brad shrugs his shoulders and holds up both his hands and both his index and middle fingers. "Jikan o modosu" he said. The dummy that was ashes lifted into the air and turned back to the dummy. I smiled. Brad used a simple time spell that anyone can use if they concentrate hard enough. Mr. Vega sighed and gestured Brad to join us. Brad walked to us his hands stuffed into his pocket. He was giving us his famous 'I don't care at least I'm not failing' look. I shook my head and went over to smack his head lightly.

"You really are an idoit" I saw slinging my arm around his neck. Brad's real name is Brandon but he doesn't like the name so he always went by Brad. When I first met him I thought it was Derrick playing a trick on me, because Brad and Derrick look alike. I'm serious it's freaky. If you look past the fact Derrick is faired skinned and Brad has a light tan they actually look very alike. When I met him we clicked.

Some people thought we we're dating because we we're always together but in actuality we thought of each other as brother and sister. When Jellal wasn't around Brad was always there being my 'brotherly' figure. Of course Brad doesn't know about Jellal being my real brother. "I've said it before as long as I'm passing I don't care what happens" he says and goes over to talk to Derrick. I shake my head and go over to Jellal.

"Wow that guy is really strong" Jellal said astonished. "Really?" I ask. "Uh yeah the dummy was in ashes and then he turn it back into the original state" Loke said. "Yeah he's strong but I'm stronger than all of you in here combined" Natsu said cockily. I rolled my eyes. "Okay first of all I doubt you can beat Brad and the reason the dummy went back to the original state is because he used a time spell that anyone can use" I say to him. I see Brad walks up to us with Derrick and Juvia.

"Yeah I'm strong but if you ever go into a fight with these two, you would be lucky to come back in crutches and stay in them for a week" Brad says pointing to Derrick and me. I hear Natsu gulp in fear. "Really?" he asks. "Yup, you'll be really lucky if you don't brake all your bones" Juvia pipes in. "You two make it sound like me and him are the strongest mages in the entire school but we aren't" Derrick says resting his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah we're not the strongest in all the school" I say. "Are you two agreeing on something for the first time?" Brad says and smirks. Juvia giggles. "Uh what?" Derrick asks stupidly. "You two never agree on anything, and you guys even make a big deal about it when you two do agree on things" James says from behind us. I jump in surprise. I turn around to see James, Ky and Wendy. I shrug my shoulders. "So what? We agree on one thing and you guys make a big deal about it" I say. "Well not it's every day when light and dark agree and take on step closer to love" Ky says trying to sound dreamy and wiggling his eyebrows at us.

I feel Derrick's shoulder drop from my arm and the color drain from my face. I don't make any eye contact with anyone but I walk over to Juvia and drag her over to the battle simulator.

I close the doors and start up the simulator and choose an easy battle for us to practice our magic. "What the hell was that about?" Juvia asks me. "I have no idea, just put on your bracelet" I say and put on my bracelet and wait for Juvia. Our simulator requires us to wear a special kind of bracelet that we can wear and basically get transferred to battle and practice our magic. I hear her sigh and come over to stand beside me. "We're talking about this when we're done" she says. I shrug and start the simulator. With that Juvia and I are transported to the battle.

* * *

**SO how was that what did you think about my OCs?**

**How about Jellal's outburst?**

**What do you think about Laxus being Cana's 'personal bully'? Oh and to be clear Mira and Laxus are dating for now... *grins evily***

**So as you can see I'm naming chapters now, I'll go back later and edit the other chapter names. This chapter was named after Jellal's outburst and the magic class. **

**Again so sorry I haven't updated in a while… I hope you enjoyed this chapter oh and I need song suggestions for the next chapter! **

**This chapter took me a week and 2 days to write… only because I stop writing for a while to work on school stuff and then I got a sick so it took me so long to write because my head was hurting :( I'm better now!**

**Oh and I have a new ideas for new story. I already posted my other story, Is This Love and I'm going to update it soon. I also have some new ideas some might not be a NaLu based story but they are going to be a Fairy Tail fanfics. I do have my favourite crack pairing that I might do a one shot on ;)**

**Anyway I'm also going to recommending some other fanfictions I've read on here they are going to be Fairy Tail fanfictions! So here's the first recommendation:**

**The Spaded Dogs **

**By: Chocolatebunny-san**

**Summary: Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal are all a part of a successful boy band. The school year starts, and they enroll into Fairy Tail High. There they encounter friends, rivals, and maybe even lovers. It's a thrilling adventure. Who knows what would happen when high school gets even more interesting. (NaLu,Gajevy, Gruvia, and Jerza).**

**I actually got inspired by this story to write The Power of Music! It's a really good fanfiction and it is completed! So you can read that while you are waiting for me to update!**

**So I got to go and I'll be back soon!**

**Laters!**


	6. The Start of Tonight

**nerdygirl1234: It wasn't supposed to be scary. Hope you like this chapter! Btw did you make an account recently? I've seen your name before but it wasn't an account.**

**darkprinciss: I'm assuming you're talking about the personal bully thing… yup I would kill him too. **

**Czar Ryno: I hope I answered them well enough. I'm glad you think this is a decent plot!**

**maria: I hope you continue to read this!**

**Zstar1: I'm glad you love it!**

** natnatgibbs: you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome YOU'RE WELCOME**

** Guest: I'm glad you like it! I'm currently thinking of what songs I should use for the next chapter and you've given me some ideas with your songs!**

**GottaLoveOtakus: Thanks for the song suggestions! There may be a bit LucyXOC and JuviaXOC**

**LeahMineStar: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! Btw I love you're profile picture!**

**So that's all the reviews! This is only Gray's POV today sorry if you wanted someone else POV. There are a bit GrUvia feels and stuff. Oh yeah this chapter is named after the song Tonight Onto the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the song Tonight**

* * *

_Gray P.O.V_

I watch Juvia and Lucy go into the simulator room and start the simulator up. I watch them for a moment and then turn my attention back to the rest of the guys. I could feel a dark shadow fall over Jellal. He's probably being over protective about Lucy again. I get why he's protective of her and all but even Natsu is not that protective of Wendy and he and Wendy aren't even really related!

I see Derrick move from where are now and go over to another part of the room where there are more dummies and started blasting his light magic at them. Brad, Ky and James join him leaving us. Lisanna and Mira comes over to us when they leave.

"Whoa what up with Derrick?" Lisanna asks. Wendy gives her a look. "Oh… no wonder they aren't around each other" Mira says.

"Wait does everyone know they we're dating?" Jellal asked trying not to sound murderous. I remember that Mira and Lisanna don't know about them being siblings. "They're not dating." Wendy says. "And what about the whole light and dark thing?" Loke asks her. Wendy bites her lip and moves her eyes left and right as if debating wither to tell us or not.

"It's an inside joke" Lisanna answers for her. We all nod understanding. "So they're not dating?" Jellal asks again. Wendy nods her head. "I wish they would though" she admits. "Me too" Lisanna says. Mirajane squeals in excitement. They began to talk about all the girly dating stuff. Erza told us to practice our magic until class is over.

"TAKE THIS ICE PRICK! FIRE DRAGON IORN FIST!" Natsu screamed at me and shot his attack.

I doge it. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! ICE MAKE: LANCE!" I shouted and my ice magic landed at hit on him. We continue like this until Erza tells us to stop before we destroy the entire class. Natsu and I glare at each other and we get ready for our next class. After we get changed we pass by the simulator where Lucy and Juvia are in.

"Do you think they can hear us?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders in response. Suddenly the simulator shuts off and the girls are back from another world. They make eye contact with us. I lock eyes with Juvia and she stares back at me.

I breakaway from her eyes and look at Natsu. "Let's go" I tell Natsu and he nods. We both go to our next class.

* * *

Last period comes sooner than expected. Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Jellal, Erza and I make our way to music class.

Once inside we see Ms. Sanchez with Lucy and her friends.

"Hello guys! Just take a seat" Ms. Sanchez says and continues to fiddle with her papers. We go to our seats and Wendy comes over to us.

"Hey guys!" Wendy says cheerfully. We all say hello to her. "Are you guys coming to the Boo Bash?" she asks us.

"Boo Bash?" Loke asks.

Wendy nods. "It's a Halloween dance." Wendy explains. "If you have costumes you can come oh and a mask" she tells us.

"A mask?" I ask.

"Yup! It's a masquerade Halloween dance!" Wendy

"Well we did pick up some costumes a few weeks ago we could wear them. I'm sure we can find masks somewhere" Jellal says.

"I wouldn't mind going" I say.

"It's going to be great! Who knows you might win best costume award" Wendy says excitedly.

"Alright I'm fired up! I'm going to win!" Natsu says pumping her fist in the air excitedly. I roll my eyes at how childish this guy is. I turn back to Wendy.

"Are you going?" I ask her.

Wendy nods. "Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Levy and I are all going! A lot of people go to the Boo Bash it's going to be great" she says. We all nod.

"Okay we'll go" Erza pipes in. "I think it would be a good way to converse with fellow students."

We all continue to talk about the Boo Bash while students start to trickle in.

"Okay class, please be seated!" Ms. Sanchez calls from the front of the class. Wendy goes back to her seat and we all settle in for music class. "Okay today we're going to be working with musical numbers. Who can name one?" she asks.

We don't put our hands up. We don't really know much about songs from musicals.

Levy puts her hand up and she calls on her. "Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl" she says. Ms. Sanchez nods and calls on a few other students before talking again.

"Okay how about a duet between a boy and a girl?" Ms. Sanchez asks the class. No one raises their hand. Ms. Sanchez sighs and grabs a paper from her desk. "Lucy! Derrick! Up here!" she says to the pair and points to the front of the class. Lucy and Derrick look at each other and then go up to the front of the class. "Since you guys don't have any idea on a duet, these two will sing on for you" she says and hands Derrick and Lucy papers. "This is song is Tonight from West Side Story. It's sung by the two main characters"

"Oh no way. I can't sing this song or any song that Maria sings" Lucy says. I assume Maria is one of the characters from the musical.

"Yeah and I can't sing for Tony. I've tried last year to sing it and I failed" Derrick said.

"You two have improved. This song is good for practice for your vocal ranges." Ms. Sanchez tells them and gives them a small smile. She walks over to the piano. "I'll accompany you on the piano. Just sing up to the 4th verse." Ms. Sanchez tells them. I hear whispers of excitement travel within the class. The pair nod and Ms. Sanchez starts to play the beginning of the song and the pair began to sing and we all watch in curiosity. Wondering what each their singing voice would sound like.

**_Lucy: _**_  
Tonight, tonight.  
It all began tonight._

_I saw you and the world went away._

Tonight, tonight.  
There's only you tonight.  
What you are, what you do, what you say.

_**Derrick: **_

_Today, all day I had the feeling.  
A miracle would happen.  
I know now I was right._

_**Derrick and Lucy: **__  
For here you are.  
And what was just a world is a star.  
Tonight._

The pair finished the song and my jaw drop. The whole band did. The rest of the class seem used to it. "Wow" I breathed. They rest of the band nodded in agreement.

"So much talent" Gajeel said in amazement. Which was rare. He didn't really say other people other than himself were talented. So whoever preformed must have been really good. And they were. I was shell shocked to say the least. I turn to look at Jellal who was beside me.

"I never knew she could sing." Jellal said. So he didn't know either. I look around the room. All of the others we're clapping and cheering and looked like they've seen this before.

"Wonderful! I told you two you could handle this!" Ms. Sanchez said clapping her hands. The bell rang indicating that school was over. "Okay we'll work on this tomorrow! Now all of you go home and get ready for the dance!" she said.

All the students filed out of the room and started to rush home to get ready for the dance. "We'll see you at the dance" I say to Wendy before I leave. She nods and goes over to Lucy and Juvia who are still putting away their stuff. I again lock eyes with Juvia. I smile at her. Her eyes widen and she looks down blushing and breaks eye contacted with me. I turn away and walk out of class.

_What's wrong with me?_ _Her eyes are always mesmerising. _I think. I start to think about her and her eyes.

"Oi! What's wrong with you ice princess?" Natsu annoying voice interrupting my thoughts. I glare at him. "We've been calling you and you've been ignoring us" he says hitting my head with the back of his hand. I glare at him and we start fighting.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT?!" Erza screams at us and joins us fighting.

* * *

**Hey guys! I meant to post this yesterday but my internet was down :(**

**But anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry this was all Gray's P.O.V! I'll back soon with a new chapter!**


	7. Boo Bash Part 1: Lucy's OTP

**So this chapter is long overdue, and considering that Halloween was October 31****st**** and it's now November 26****th**** we can say I have had either writers block, a lazy streak or I've been busy because of school… Yeah it's a bit of all of those things. I started this chapter when I put up the last chapter and I got a writer's block and then I got lazy to write. Then when I decided to write again I just had to be busy with high school applications and all that. Sorry :( **

**Moving on, the Boo Bash will broke down into three parts. I'm going to try to upload them as soon as possible. Moving on to the reviews.**

**Annie Fullbuster: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! I'll write this till the end!**

**lavawings: Do you think they're like their edolas version? Hmm I was trying not to do that but I'm glad you like it. **

**KillerGirl: I'm glad you like the plot line! Derrick and Lucy will be slow dancing but we'll save that till later**

**LeahMineStar: I personally like them both their both cute ships! But at the end of the day RoWen wins**

**maria: I plan to continue this story till the end **

**them3crazygirls: I'm glad you loved the last one! **

**DeadlyLover: Correct me if I'm wrong but are you shipping Derrick and Lucy? And you're right if Jellal saw them he would go all protective brother. **

**natnatgibbs: I'm glad you found it interesting**

**darkprinciss: I'm glad you loved it!**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the Gruvia!**

**Czar Ryno: I think you misunderstood, Gray was mesmerised by Juvia not Lucy!**

**Purity Ruined: I'm glad you love it so far! **

**mysticmuse31: I'm glad you love this story! I'll continue to write about the classes and the song lyrics!**

**Mek Night: Haha lol! So you we're the guest! I'm glad you know about West Side Story! It's one of my favourite musicals! Don't feel like you are bombarding me song request**

**That's all the reviews for now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail those rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**(Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't edit it)**

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

"So why are you dragging me to your house?" I ask Juvia who is currently pulling me in the direction of her house. We left school about 20 minutes ago after helping decorating the gym where the dance was going to be. I wanted to avoid bumping into my brother after class because I knew from the look on his face that he was shocked to hear me sing and he would ask some questions. So I opted to help decorate the gym instead. I was going to go home after wards and get ready but Juvia didn't let me.

"I'm dragging you to my place because we need to discuss about some band stuff with the guys" she replied.

"Band stuff? With the guys?" I ask in confusion. "But I want to get ready for the dance!" I whine like a child.

That's what we need to talk about" Juvia tells me as we arrive at her house. I'm more confused now. Why do we need to talk about the dance with the rest of Charmz and DA? Whatever she's plotting it's going to be a fail. Juvia unlocks the door and goes right down into the basement/studio. I sigh and follow her. Soon enough the rest of Charms and the guys from DA are here all wondering what Juvia is plotting. Whatever it is Brad seems to be in on it as well.

"Okay so we've called this meeting of our two bands to discuss the Boo Bash" Juvia says.

"Okay so we were talking to Ms. Sanchez and she has agreed to let us perform at the dance" Brad tells us.

My jaw drops. "Are you insane?!" I exclaim.

Derrick also seems to be in agreement with me. "Even with the masks on they'll know it's us because of our costumes" he says.

"No you don't get it. We are going to change costumes before we perform. Ms. Sanchez is one of the staff members helping with the music at the dance and since we told her she agreed to help us." Juvia says.

"What about the DJ?" I ask.

"Don't worry. We are going to cut the power from the DJ and direct it to the stage. And the guys will distract him if we need them to." Juvia said.

I'm down. I mean a lot of people at school listen to our stuff if we do this we might get more fans." Cana says draining the remaining beer in her bottle. "It'll be fun that's for sure"

"I think Cana's right. As long as we change into different costumes we'll be fine!" Wendy pipes in. Levy nods agreeing with her. I sigh and nod my head.

The boys mumble a quick yes. Juvia and Brad grin. Brad grabs a box of stuff and hands each one of us another costume along with some other random things like contacts, wigs and makeup.

"So you girls don't look like your characters in real life we brought some stuff to make us look like them." Brad tells us.

Lucky them. The guys skin tone is the same as their band characters. While we aren't that much the same.

"We'll arrive at the dance at 9:30 pm in our original costumes and spend time enjoying it. Then at 10:30 DA will take over for a songs and then they'll change back to their original costumes." Juvia tells the guys.

"What about us?" Levy asks.

"We'll come out around midnight and preform." Juvia answers while smirking.

"MIDNIGHT?!" All the girls exclaim. Juvia nods. "It's going to be epic" she says. We all sigh. We go over the plan one more time and leave Juvia's house to get ready for the dance. It's going to be one we won't forget.

* * *

Jellal P.O.V

**(A.N. I'm just going to time skip to the dance)**

The guys and I along with Erza arrived at the Boo Bash in costume and wearing masks. It's 9:30 when we arrive and the gym is packed with Fairy Tail students.

Natsu is wearing a dragon costume with a red mask. Gray is wearing a costume that kind of resembled Johnny Deep costume in Charlie and Chocolate Factory he wore a navy blue mask. Gajeel is wearing a skeleton looking costume with a gray mask. Loke is wearing a butler costume with a ghostly white mask. I myself was wearing a prince charming costume with a royal blue mask.

I was shocked to see Erza's costume. She was wearing a princess costume. It was a maroon princess like dress and she wore a scarlet mask.

And that's why I'm trying to resist the urge to look at her right now.

_'Oh come on you know you want stare at her beauty' _I hit myself in the head. Stupid brain shut up!

"You okay Jellal?" Erza asked me.

I look at her. I didn't notice she was right beside me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I say trying to sound normal, I give her a smile.

Erza gave me a skeptical look but shrugged it off and joined the rest of the guys at the food table. I follow her.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel was wolfing down the food.

"Guys manners." Erza said sternly. The guys didn't listen. "MANNERS!" Erza said again in an angry tone.

The guys stop and nodded quickly. They're scared. I smirk at this. Erza continues to scold them and I quietly laugh at this. I then realise our orange haired bandmate isn't with us.

"Where's Loke?" I ask. The group stops fighting for a moment.

"Don't know, the flirt is probably flirting with some freshmen" Gajeel says.

Gray and Natsu nod in agreement and are about to go back to fighting but Erza's glare stops them. They both gulp and stop fighting.

"Um, where is Lucy and the others?" Natsu asks.

For the first time since we got to the party I remember that Lucy was supposed to be here with her friends. "I don't know." I tell Natsu. I look around for but then it hits me that I've got no idea what her costume is.

"Hey Guys!" a girl voice says from behind us. We all turn and see Wendy in a Zelda costume from The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword with a light pink mask that also has white around the edges and she has the goddess harp with her.

"Hey! Nice costume!" Natsu says to the young girl.

"Thanks! Are you guys looking for Lucy and Juvia?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" I ask her.

Wendy smiles and rolls her eyes playfully. "Turn around you dummy" she says and points towards the entrance.

We all turn and see Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Cana entering the dance. Cana is wearing a revealing girl musketeer costume with a black mask. Levy is dressed as Alice Kingsleigh from Tim Burton Alice In Wonderland movie with a blue mask. Juvia is dressed as Hermione Granger equipped with a wand and a lacy purple mask and Lucy is dressed like Clary Fray from The Mortal Instruments with a black and white lacy mask. Wow. Our costumes look like child play compared to the girls

The girls look around and spot us over at the food table and make their way over to us.

"Hey guys!" Juvia says. Lucy gives us a wave and Levy and Cana smile at us.

"Hey!" We all reply.

"So how do like the Boo Bash?" Juvia asks.

"It's not boring I guess." Gajeel says shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll love it! Trust me!" Juvia says.

We spend the rest of time talking about random things then Derrick and his friend come up to us.

"Hey!" Wendy said bouncing over to the guys. They give her a smile.

James is dressed as Link from The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword equipped with a true master sword and the classic tunic and a green mask. Ky is dressed like Harry Potter, he doesn't have a mask but he's wearing glasses and also has a wand and the famous lightning scar. Brad is dressed like Ron Weasley with an orange mask and a wand. Derrick costume is Desmond Miles from Assassin's Creed like Ky he doesn't have a mask but his hood covers his eyes.

"So if I may ask what's with all the Harry Potter characters here? Did you plan this?" Gray asks gesturing to Juvia, Brad and Ky.

Juvia shakes her head. "It's just a coincident that we're dressed as the main characters" she answers.

"All coincident aside your costumes look great." I say to them.

"Thanks!" They all reply.

"So Wendy, did you James purposely dress as two characters who have a romantic relationship with each other?" Lucy asks the two smirking.

I hear Juvia hold back her giggle. I see Natsu go into a bit of a protective brother mode. I quietly chuckle at this.

James and Wendy both blush a light red.

"Romantic relationship? What are you talking about? Link and Zelda don't have a romantic relationship." Natsu asks.

It was quiet for a full minute. Then Lucy eyes darken. "What?" Lucy says evilly.

"You've done it now. Nice knowing you Natsu." Cana says.

"Eh?" Natsu asks in confused tone.

"You clearly don't play Zelda. IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT THERE HAVE BEEN SO MANY HINTS THAT LINK AND ZELDA MIGHT BE A COUPLE!" Lucy yells at Natsu.

Derrick, Brad, James, Ky, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Cana all laugh and the rest of us mouth drop at how Lucy is very serious about Link and Zelda being a couple.

"Geez calm down." Natsu said.

"At least now you know not to insult one of Lucy's OTPs" Levy says.

"I'm off to the punch bowl. See you later." Cana says with a glint in her eyes.

Juvia looks to Levy who sighs. "Fine I'll follow her. I'll make sure she doesn't get the whole school drunk." Levy says and hurries to find Cana.

Lucy huffed and turned her attention back to James and Wendy. "So did you purposely do it or not?" Lucy asks them as if nothing had happened.

The two said people shook their heads very quickly. When they stopped I could see there was a light blush still on their faces.

Lucy shook her head at the pair and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Well it doesn't really matter. Now you two go have fun and James be back by 10." Lucy said. The two nodded and went to a group of other people who I assume are their other friends.

"Back by 10? What does he have a curfew or something?" Gajeel asks.

"Well no but Miss Sanchez has asked James to help out backstage so yeah." Ky answers him. "And besides if we don't give him a curfew of some sort of a curfew he's going to run off and then we're in big trouble" he adds on. The rest nod in agreement.

"You guys act like his protectors." I state.

Lucy shrugs. "Well I guess you're right in a way. We've known James and Wendy since 6th grade and I guess they grew on us and we ended up becoming their older brothers and sisters." Lucy says. "Wendy's mom, Grandeeney has been ill since 7th grade and so we've all been helping her out. James on the other hand has more of a story then Wendy but we still ended up helping him too and then we all became a little family."

"What's James's story?" Natsu asks.

The group before us tense. "Um… we don't…." Lucy started to say but she broke off like she was unable to finish the sentence.

"We don't talk about it. James doesn't really like to tell people." Derrick finished for her.

We nod. I feel some sort of guilt mixed with something else at the base of my stomach. The guilt I guess is from not being there for Lucy but I've got no idea what the other feeling is.

_'Maybe jealousy?' _inner me said.

Jealousy? Maybe. I've got to admit I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous when she said that they are sort of a family.

_'But you came back to be family right?' _

True. While we're going to school here I decided to try to make my bond with Lucy stronger. I know I'm not the best brother but I feel like recently Lucy is jumping so far into live and left me behind, granted when I started the band I decided to leave my thoughts about Lucy and work on my dreams and jumping so far into my life and leaving her behind.

_'But you did that to better your life. And she's really happy for you'_

Yeah I guess so but I still somewhat jealous.

* * *

The rest of the night went well. Soon enough Derrick and his group go off with their other friends and we haven't seen them since they left. Lucy and Juvia stuck around.

Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Suddenly the music stops and the lights dim.

* * *

**So that was part 1 of the Boo Bash! I'll try to upload the other parts soon but today was just an awful day for me… **

**Anyways leave a review about what you thought! Later! **


	8. Boo Bash Part 2: The Guys

**Here's Part 2! I'll get to all the reviews for the Boo Bash after I finish writing the Boo Bash. Also today is my birthday! Yup I've turned another year older! I'm 13 years old now! I feel weird being 13. But anyways this chapter is dedicated to my friend/brother from another mother! And yes he does read my story because he helps me with some ideas and helps me edit it sometimes. He made my day today! While all my friends made my day you made it extra special! :) Onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the songs used**

**(sorry for any mistakes I didn't edit this :P)**

* * *

_Derrick P.O.V_

Everything is all set. We've all changed into our other costumes and we set up our instruments in advance and currently everyone was dancing to the music played by the DJ.

I was wearing my costume which consisted of a blonde wig, green contacts and my grey shirt with dark jeans and a leather jacket. Brad was wearing a brown with tints of orange wig, his calm red contacts and he is wearing a light red dress shirt that was done up all the way and a black blazer with black jeans. Ky has on his ice blue contacts and he hasn't got to worry about his hair since it's already black. Ky's outfit was similar to Brad's but instead of a red dress shirt it was a white one. James is wearing yellow contacts and has on a green long sleeved shirt with a white scarf wrapped around him.

We took the stage behind a curtain and I did a check over once more. The guys were at their instruments and I was at the mic. Miss. Sanchez was placed backstage at the power box that connected the power from the DJ to the stage. No other stage hands were in sight. I gave a thumbs up to Miss. Sanchez and she flipped a switch and the power was cut off and directed to the stage.

"What's going on?"

"Who stopped the music?"

"What kind of party is this?"

Questions we're coming in from all the students from all corners of the room. I smiled and turn back to the microphone.

"Fairy Tail! You ready to have party?" I scream into the mic.

There were many confused voices in the crowed. But then sure enough I heard some fan girls in the crowd.

"OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDED LIKE AKIMITSU SHINJI FROM THE BOY BAND DA!" A fan girl screamed.

The room was then filled with cheers of excitement and amazement.

"Why are they here?!"

"Do they go to our school?!"

"Are they going to perform live?!"

Those three questions seemed to ripple through the crowed. I smile.

"One, two, three, four!" I say and the guys start to play our song I Want to Change the World.

**_I want to change the world_**

**_Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_**

**_Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite_**

**_Change my mind_**

**_Jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_**

**_Te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_**

**_It's wonderland_**

**_Hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita_**

**_Kimi wa mayoi nagara_**

**_Sagashi-tsudzukeru_**

**_Kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo_**

**_Nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu_**

**_Kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa_**

**_Nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte_**

**_Bokura mezameru_**

**_I want to change the world_**

**_Nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai_**

**_Katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa_**

**_Change my mind_**

**_Jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e_**

**_Tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa_**

**_It's wonderland_**

**_Bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru_**

**_Tagai no negai e todoku hi made_**

**_Minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo_**

**_Tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru_**

**_Kono basho ni iru_**

**_I want to change the world_**

**_Kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo_**

**_Uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu_**

**_Change my mind_**

**_Hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru_**

**_Donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou_**

**_It's wonderland_**

**_I want to change the world_**

**_Kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni_**

**_Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite_**

**_Change my mind_**

**_Jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e_**

**_Te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa_**

**_It's wonderland!_**

We finished our song and the crowd went wild. Fan girls we're everywhere even some of the guys were cheering as well. I looked over to Lucy and the girls who were with The Magic Division. All of them were clapping and cheering.

We played a few more songs giving shouts outs to people. Finally it was time for the last song. "This is our last song. It's called Tenohira " I say and we start playing the music.

**_Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu_**

**_Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo_**

**_Naiteru kao o miteru to waratte shimau nda_**

**_Kimi o aishite yokatta to..._**

**_Dakara douka semete kono te ga_**

**_Todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii_**

**_Namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga_**

**_Sore o sotto nuguu kara_**

**_Dareka no tame dake ni namida o nagasu_**

**_Koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo_**

**_Mousukoshi jibun jishin no tame ni namida o_**

**_Tsukatte mo ii nda yo?_**

**_Dakara douka semete kono te ga_**

**_Todoku kyouri ni ite hoshii_**

**_Namida nagasu toki wa kono me ga_**

**_Kawari ni namida nagasou_**

**_Dakara douka..._**

**_Soba ni ite_**

The student body went wild. "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!" I say and the curtain falls. We quickly leave the stage while the power is redirected to the DJ who wastes no time starting up the music again. We change out of our band identities and into our Halloween costumes and we're heading back to the gym.

"That was amazing!" James said pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah it was." Ky agrees. The two of them rush back to the gym once we can see it. Brad and I head back slowly.

"So any plans?" Brad asks me casually.

I shoot him a questioning look. "Plans? Plans for what?" I ask walking ahead of him.

"Well you're going to ask Lucy to dance right?" he responds.

I stop dead in my tracks. I turn to look at him. "Dude, I don't think asking her to dance is a good idea." I say.

Brad raises his eyebrows in confusion. "And why not?" he asks.

I sigh. "Don't you feel like something is different about Lucy as a whole?" I ask him. "Lately I've been getting the sense that something's wrong with her. I can't place my finger on it but I know something isn't right." I tell him.

Brad chuckles and shakes his head, he comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Bro, I get the feeling something is wrong but don't let that discourage you." Brad says and walks off towards the gym. I sigh and follow him.

* * *

_Lucy P.O.V_

The guy's performance was off the hook, even The Magic Division seemed impressed. I can still hear people talking about it. Well it's not like a semi famous internet band shows up and plays at your school.

"That was great!" Juvia says to Brad and Derrick who just returned.

They smiled. "Thanks." Brad says.

We start talking and then are soon joined by the rest of DA and Charmz and The Magic Division.

"Hey did you see that band?" Loke asks sounding a bit shocked still that they showed up.

Charmz and DA share looks with each other.

"Yeah it was off the hook." Ky says.

"Do you think they are real people?" Natsu asks.

We don't know how to answer so we shrug in response.

"Maybe they really are real." Juvia suggests.

"An internet boy band at our school yeah right!" Brad snorts and pokes fun at his own band. For the next 10 minutes we start talking about the performances and carefully answering questions while trying not to reveal the guy's identities. But a slow song comes on and the DJ tells us to grab a partner. Slowly people start to make their way to the dance floor and slow dance.

"Not many people like slow dancing huh?" Gray notes.

"It's not that. It's more about the midnight dance." Juvia says.

"Midnight Dance?" Erza asks.

"The midnight dance is the last dance for all Fairy Tail school dances. During the midnight dance you're supposed to grab that someone special and dance with them, and they say if you look right into your partners eyes while dancing the moment the clock strikes midnight a great love story will be set into motion." I clarify.

Levy sighs dreamily. "It sounds like something out of a romance novel" she says.

"You really like those books of yours do you shrimp" Gajeel asks.

"Would you quit calling me that?!" Levy huffs.

We laugh and carry on until 11 pm. The girls and I slip out of the gym and go into the bathroom to change into our band costumes. This is going to be earthshattering.

* * *

**So here is Boo Bash Part 2 tell me what you thought! Sorry if it's kind of short I'm still having a bit of a writers block. I'll get the last part up as soon as I can! Like I said in the beginning of this chapter I'm going to do all the reviews for the Boo Bash after I finish writing about it!**

**Laters, Violet**


End file.
